You're Mine
by MagicalWriter22
Summary: Oliver doesn't like how Ron was praising and gushing over the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. It's not like he likes the red head, no way, he just...Viktor Krum was bloody stupid. That's all. Yeah. Right? Oliver/Ron. Setting in GOF. Slash. Other pairings will be mentioned (some hetero and femslash). NOW A SERIES. Read inside for more. Now rated T. Please read and Review
1. Oliver's Promise

**~You're Mine~**

 **Summary:** Oliver doesn't like how Ron was praising and gushing over the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. It's not like he likes the red head, no way, he just...Viktor Krum was bloody stupid. That's all. Yeah. Right?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. You should know this. I wouldn't be here writing adorable shippings and stories if I owned them xD

* * *

"Krum," Ron's eyes widened as he then looked at a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.

"What?" Hermione blinked and then looked to where her best friend was looking.

"Krum!" Ron exclaimed while waving his hands in the air frantically with excitement, "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"

"He looks really grumpy," said Hermione, looking around at the many Krums blinking and scowling at them. And Harry agreed.

" _Really grumpy?!_ " Ron raised his eyes to the heavens and rolled his eyes, "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable! He's really young too~! Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see!"

That's what Oliver heard before coming to approach Harry and the two, and he couldn't help but scowl. What's so _great_ about an ugly burly guy like Krum? He isn't all that. Besides, they should be supporting Ireland! He then breathed out, shaking his head. Why was he so worked up about his best friend's baby brother and his obvious crush on the Bulgarian?

"Hey Harry," Oliver called out loudly as the fourteen year olds looked over at him.

"Hey Wood!" Harry smiled brightly up at him, then looked around, then looked disappointed.

 _Probably looking for Perce._ Oliver rolled his eyes but then smiled, "Hey, Harry, come meet my folks,"

And with that, he grabbed Harry's arm before he could protest and was dragging him to his tent, ignoring the cute confused look on Ron's face ('No! He's not cute, stop it brain!' Oliver told himself). Soon the Gryffindor graduate found his parents and introduced Harry, and proceeded to tell Harry excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team.

"That's great Wood!" Harry smiled, "I'm proud of you,"

"All in good work and everything," Oliver was rubbing the back of his head and grinning goofily.

"Percy knows yeah?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I tell my prat of a best friend," Oliver winked as he then chuckled, "Hopefully I can make our house proud,"

"You will, you always do!" Harry nodded his head, "I-I should get back with Ron and Hermione. I'm sure they want me back and to see our other friends,"

"Oh! Maybe I can join you?" Oliver looked to his parents, who nodded, then smiled to Harry, "Let's go!"

"Er..." Harry blinked but then shrugged and let his older friend follow him.

And so, Oliver and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione again, and Oliver was walking side by side with Ron as Harry and Hermione were up ahead of them. Oliver had a nice time, talking to Ron and telling him the news about being in Puddlemere United revserve team and Ron congratulating him. Oliver couldn't help but feel happy and proud to make Ron smile like that.

And soon, they met a lot of people. One of them was Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year. And a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She waved and smiled at Harry, who slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back. Ron was grinning at Harry and teasing a little, as Harry blushed, and Oliver was shaking his head a bit. Chang always seem to do that to boys. But he knew better

"Who d'you reckon they are?" Harry suddenly said, breaking Oliver out of his thoughts, as he pointed to some older boys in strange costumes, "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"'Spect they go to some foreign school," Ron shrugged, "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though. Bill had a penfriend at a school in Brazil...this was years and years ago...and he wanted to go on an exchange trip but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His penfriend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up,"

Harry laughed and Oliver just shrugged a little as he recognized who those boys were. Oliver soon was looking at Hermione, who looked utterly unsurprised by the information. No doubt she had run across the news about other wizarding schools in some book or other.

And so they continued going around, and Oliver was becoming closer to Ron than he realized.

* * *

"You've been ages," said George when all four finally got back to the Weasleys' tents, "Oh hey Wood, heard the news,"

"Yeah?" Oliver soon was having his ego inflated once more.

"Met a few people," Ron interrupted, making Oliver pout, as the redhead was setting the water down. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," Fred grinned, nodding his head over as everyone looked.

Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" He yelped as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley," Hermione smiled softly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly.

At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. Oliver had to promptly leave, ignoring how Ron was pouting a little and the twins begging for him to stay and 'not be the only older kids here'. And so, Oliver left their tent, but not before freezing when Ron started talking about Krum again.

And somehow, Oliver felt himself punch a nearby tree.

* * *

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand — Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" Ron squealed with a big smile, following Krum with his Omnioculars that Harry bought him.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he was huffing next to Ron. He had joined the Weasleys (The older three siblings were here now, that included Oliver's best friend) and them (including Cedric and his Dad) up in the Box seat, since Oliver's family was also invited up. The Puddlemere United newbie then glanced over to the Bulgarian team, particularly the Seeker. Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

The Gryffindor graduate scoffed. _I'm better looking AND more talented than that bloody idiot._

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Ludo Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Oliver snapped out of it as he then focused on the game, his Quidditch strategy mind playing up. He was happy to ignore Ron's gushing over Krum, and how Harry was arguing with him about some player in Ireland. They had a good play so far. And then it was happening...

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova — oh I say!" roared Bagman with wide eyes.

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Oliver's eyes widened then blinked as he felt Ron suddenly grabbed his arm and squeezed it. The brunet couldn't help but flush and feel a spark with that touch.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione let out all of a sudden and Oliver felt bad that he wished Krum would get injured.

She was half right — at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Oh wow," Cedric murmured from Wood's other side with a wince.

"Fool!" Mr. Weasley shouted in disappointment, "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out! As trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!" Bagman announced once more as Ireland were murmuring to themselves.

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie Weasley said reassuringly to his baby sister, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course..."

"Obviously," Oliver muttered as Ron looked up at him in confusion, letting go of him.

He takes it back.

He _wished_ Krum would've crashed instead of Lynch.

* * *

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron suddenly said once they were all settled in the tent and Oliver and Cedric decided to hang out with them.

"Krum?" The twins chorused with fake bewildered looks, "Dumb Krum?"

Ron stood on the table and then passionately was saying as the twins were mockingly acting like birds and sounding like a bunch of monkeys, "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind! He's more than an athlete!" He then sighed dreamily, "He's an artist!"

Ginny was walking passed them as she giggled, "I think you're in love, Ron,"

Something about that sentence made Oliver's heart stop.

Ron flushed then murmured to her, "Shut up!"

George grinned and grabbed one of Ron's hands and begins singing, with Fred joining in on his other side.

"Victor, I love you!"

"Victor, I do!"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Harry and Cedric had managed to join the twins and the four started laughing.

But Oliver wasn't laughing. If anything, he wanted to scream.

 _Wait! I hear screaming..._ He thought and looked over out of the tent.

"Looks like the Irish are celebrating hard eh?" Cedric teased but soon stopped as Mr Weasley was shushing them and looked serious.

Oliver's eyes widened at the mention of 'danger' and 'gotta get out of here'.

And soon he apparated to his parents and saw they were safe. He told them to go on ahead as he'll help with anyone else around. He then rushed out the tend and looked around, seeing men in black cloaks and had masks on their faces. He then bit his lower lip as he then spotted Ron and Harry running the other way. Hermione and the other Weasleys must've separated during the chaos. He soon was rushing to them, meeting Percy halfway as the two caught up with the fourteen year olds, helping them to safety. But soon they were almost hitting one group of the blokes in black and Oliver looked at Percy and nodded. Percy ended up going one way with Harry and Oliver took Ron the other way.

"Wait! We can't just leave them!" Ron protested as Oliver held onto Ron's hand.

"They'll be fine Ron. Perce is a lot stronger than you think," He assured him and soon was pulling Ron nearby a huge tree and held him close, ducking down together as explosions and screams erupted around them.

 _I will protect you Ron. I'll make sure of it. Always. You're mine._

* * *

 **Thought it was going to be fluffy and cute with some funnies right? Ahhhhh well this is just supposed to be a oneshot. Just to get a feel for it. Should I even make more or continue this? Who knows? Anyways this is just another experimenting pairing I wanted to do so...yeah, hope you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated :D Thank you for reading once again.**


	2. Eye Twitching

**~You're Mine (The Series)~**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter sadly. It would be nice if I did though, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

 **a/n:** So welcome to the continuation of what was supposed to be a oneshot. I dunno, I got like two reviews that made me so happy and inspired that I just had to continue this. Plus, I love Oliver/Ron. Anyways, there will be other pairings in here but sadly, Harry/Hermione isn't one of them like suggested in the reviews (I see them more of a close brother and sister relationship honestly, sorry guys). Anyways so this ratings bumped up to a T for obvious reasons. But yes, hope you enjoy this short series (Yes, it shall be short, unless I plan a sequel ;) Hehehe).

* * *

Ron and Oliver were still trapped in the woods were some other families of witches, wizards and some surviving muggles/muggleborns were at. The red head was trying to distract himself by pulling out a small figure of Krum out of his pocket, set it down on the ground, and watched it walk around. Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered, much less impressive on his splayed feet than on his broomstick. Oliver got annoyed with it and blasted it with his wand, much to Ron's disappointment and pout. Oliver then peeked from behind the trees and listen.

Everything seemed much quieter; perhaps the riot was over. Oliver didn't trust it though, and glanced around as he was holding Ron close to him.

"I think we can leave now," The eighteen year old murmured and then looked down at Ron, who was still upset that his figure was destroyed, "Oh come on Ron! I'll buy you a new one next time," _I doubt it._

Ron nodded his head and stood up, following behind Oliver as they looked around the now dark and burned campsite. Ron covered his nose as he smelled something rotting in the air as Oliver was looking around, wand up and ready for anything. Anything but Percy suddenly apparating in front of him, carrying Harry.

"Bloody hell Perce!" The Scotsman growled as he almost poked Percy's eye out, "Watch where yer landin'!"

"Sorry Ol, I-"

Percy then froze and then looked over his shoulder with a frown and sharp eyes. Oliver, Harry and Ron looked quickly around too, sensing that Percy looked like he noticed something they didn't. It sounded as though some- one was staggering toward their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?" Harry tentively called out as Percy was settling him down in his feet again.

There was silence.

Oliver then shushed the three and told them to stay still as he looked around some more, wand up again. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.

"Who's there?" Oliver called out this time, keeping his guard up.

And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the woods; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.

" _MORSMORDRE!_ "

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness as it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the—?" Ron gaped as Percy's eyes widened and Harry looked confused.

The greeness then turned into a shape. It was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

"Oh shite..." Oliver gulped.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. Harry looked around and didn't understand why as he looked to Percy with big eyes for an explanation but Percy shook his head as he was grabbing his hand and Oliver was pushing Ron to move, who looked like he had pissed his pants.

"W-what's happening?!"

"Harry, come on, move!" Percy ushered the boy as they were running now, and Oliver was too busy making Ron move faster.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see Percy looking frantic.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Percy explained in quick pants, pulling him as hard as he could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's — ?"

"No time, let's go!"

Before they could make it out of there, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them. Percy and Oliver froze, pushing the boys behind them as they whirled around, and in an instant, each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at them.

Percy saw they were part of the Ministry and was about to place his hands up when Oliver grabbed him and shouted, "GET DOWN!"

And soon the four wizards were on the ground as series of " _STUPEFY!_ " roared twenty voices — there was a blinding series of flashes as Harry and Ron screamed and Percy and Oliver protecting them by shielding them with their bodies. Jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness as Percy tried to get up and stop them but Oliver held him down. Harry and Ron were important first.

"Stop!" yelled a voice Oliver recognized, "STOP! Those are my sons!"

Percy perked up at the sound of his father's voice and raised his head a little higher, as did Oliver.

"Father," Percy breathed out as Mr. Weasley rushed over to them and then was checking over him and Ron then hugged them tightly.

"Ron, P-Percy," Arthur breathed out, shaking and still panting from running. He looked to Harry and Oliver and smiled in relief that they were safe, "You lot are alright?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," A cold, curt voice said as the wizards frantically came forward.

Percy gasped, and looked like a fish out of water as Oliver looked at his best friend then at the man approaching them. He recognized now it was Mister Barty Crouch. And he looked mad.

"Which of you did it?" The man snapped, his sharp eyes darting one all of them with rage in his eyes.

"D-did what sir?" Percy asked in confusion and innocence as Oliver sighed.

 _Not the right time to kiss arse Perce._

"Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

 _What?!_ Oliver thought with a bristled hiss, "You think we-"

"We didn't do that!" Harry shouted with wide eyes, gesturing up at the skull in the sky.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron nodded his head, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack _us_ for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" Mr. Crouch shouted, his wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping out, he looked slightly mad, "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Step away sir..." Oliver stood in front of Ron and had the wand poking at his chest, glaring at the man.

"OLIVER!" Percy gasped as he saw Oliver placing his wand up.

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "They're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to-"

"But these two are not children!" Barty pointed at Oliver and Percy, and Percy looked pale at this.

"P-please sir! You must understand I would never-" And he began babbling on as if he was going to lose his intership with the Ministry. Which he might considering he was caught like this and accused. This will never look good in his profile at the Ministry, and Oliver didn't have the mind to pity his friend.

"Where did the Mark come from?" said Mr. Weasley quickly, looking at Oliver since Percy was begging to Mr. Crouch to not let him go from his starting career.

"Over there," Oliver pointed to where they heard the person casting the spell, "There was someone nearby when we all met each other, someone said a spell and-"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" Mr. Crouch grunted, ignoring Percy now and turning his popping eyes on Oliver now, disbelief etched all over his face, "Said a spell, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, Mister-"

"Wood. You threatening me, _sir?"_ Oliver spoke up in defiance, squaring up to Mr. Crouch as Percy almost wailed at Oliver for being rude to his boss.

"We're too late anyways," interrupted the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated by now,"

"I don't think so," Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, came out with some men as Cedric was following behind him with...Draco Malfoy?

"Our Stunners went right through those trees," Amos explained, grinning, "There's a good chance we got them!"

"Dad..." Cedric piped up with a sigh, then saw Oliver and Percy and raised a brow at them, as Malfoy was hiding behind him.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment and looked at the blond Slytherin.

"What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked as the blond scoffed.

"That's _none_ of YOUR business Weasley," He retorted and Cedric hushed him then looked with the others to where his Dad was rushing into the forest.

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness.

A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout, and Cedric was pulling his wand out.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's—but—blimey..."

"You've got someone?" Mr. Crouch shouted, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Oliver tilted his head as he looked to Harry, who had gasped and looked like he recognized the elf. Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at the eld. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"This — cannot — be!" Crouch was shaking his head, "No —!"

He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found the poor creature.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

"Who is that?" Oliver whispered as Harry whispered back.

"That's Winky,"

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take Mr. Diggory's word for it. Oliver and Percy could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching. Percy was looking faint as he was watching one of his higher ups looking frantic, and Oliver was patting his back. He knew how important Percy's job was.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory looked grim, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf...I mean to say.."

"Come off it, Amos," Mr. Weasley said quietly, "You don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," Mr. Diggory made a face, "But she had a wand."

"What!?"

"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley, "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. _**No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand**_ ,"

"T-that shouldn't be right!" Percy yelped as he looked white as a sheet now and soon fainted, as Harry looked down at him with wide eyes as Ron and Oliver sighed.

* * *

It took a while, but Oliver and Percy were released along with Harry and Ron (They were already released anyway, but young and all) and they all went their separate ways after that. They were just told to never utter a word to anyone that just transpired that night. Right now, Winky the House elf was being brought into question.

But now, Oliver was waiting at King's Cross, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive.

Why you might ask?

Let's rewind to yesterday.

* * *

 _Oliver stared blankly at his mother for a moment, raising a brow._

 _"...You're joking,"_

 _Mrs. Wood shook her head, "No, I'm not joking Oliver,"_

 _The young Scots groaned as he then was rubbing his temple, "Ma, I'm already training on the Reserve team. What makes you think I'll have time teaching snot nosed brats to fly,"_

 _"Well you need a part-time job anyways while you're not training with that team," The woman placed her hands on her hips, turning away from her cooking, "Besides, this will look good on your resume,"_

 _"Ma-"_

 _"No buts," Mrs. Woods tutted, "Your father agreed. And while Madam Hooch is off on leave for a while, you can temporarily teach the first year students in their Flight Class. Teach them about Quidditch and inspire new dreams. Remember how you first flew on your first broom?"_

* * *

And he did remember. He knew from that day that he would be the greatest Quidditch Player ever. So, he decided to accept the job. It was...kind of also another excuse to see a certain red head.

Oliver saw the train and was about to step in when he blinked and saw Percy there.

"Perce?"

The red head looked up, fixing his horn-rimmed glasses as he blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he marched over to him, "I thought you'd be working behind the desk at the Ministry?"

"What, haven't you heard?" Percy asked as he raised a brow, "Hogwarts is holding the Tri-wizard Tournament this year,"

"...So why are _you_ going?" Oliver asked, knowing what the tournament was.

Percy then looked proud of himself, smiling smugly as the two were boarding the train, "If you _must_ know, I was chosen as a Junior assistant and to be with Ludo Bagman for the Tournament. AND I'll be part of judging for one of the tasks and meeting with the Transylvanian Head of Magical Cooperation. In person! Ha! Can you believe it?! I'm almost there Ol! Mister Crouch trusts me and I can smell a promotion coming!" Percy was grinning as Oliver was happy for his best friend's dream coming true, even if Percy was called 'Weatherby' sometimes, making him and the twins laugh.

"I'm proud of you, _Weatherby,"_ Oliver teased as Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh har har," He then looked confused, "But wait, why are _you_ here?"

"Oh, you're looking at Madame Hooch's substitute for the year," Oliver winked as Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! But...what about Puddlemere United?"

"I'm still training with them. But Ma decided that for my spare time when I'm not training, I should place 'teaching kids in Flying Lessons' in my resume,"

"That sounds like a good idea Oliver. You know you'd be a good Quidditch instructor of playing on the championship field doesn't work out," Percy nodded but then shrunk back at Oliver's glare, "Your mother has the right idea! You need a fall-back plan if being a Star Player doesn't work out,"

"I _will_ be a Star Player. It'll be the Reserve team now, but in a few weeks or so, I'll be side by side with the big league,"

"Ol, you know that I know you're an amazing Keeper," Percy sighed as he was removing his glasses and cleaning them, "But let's be real. There are going to be other players who are also very...professional and more skilled,"

"Gee, thanks fer havin' such a _big_ support fer meh," His accent was coming out thicker, showing he was upset.

"Ol..." Percy then blinked as he then was passing near where the Golden Trio were and Ron spotted them.

"Percy? Wood?" The younger Weasley opened the door and looked at them, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver raised a brow that Ron was staring at him mostly as Percy just said he was needed in the school. He didn't want to spoil the surprise of the Tournament after all.

"I'm here because I'm going to be Madame Hooch's substitute for the year," Oliver answered.

"Oh! Yes, I heard that she was off with her husband to Romania for an anniversary plus there would be a seminar there or something," Hermione spoke up with a smile as Harry was staring at Percy for a moment.

"Did you want to sit with us?" Harry suddenly said as Percy looked surprised then flustered for a moment as Oliver was grinning.

What people didn't realize, was that Percy had a huge fondness over Harry. He was also protective of him, thinking Fred and George would be a bad influence to him (which was true, but the twins weren't all bad). But since Percy was a stickler for rules, he didn't do anything. Harry was a minor, and Percy couldn't tarnish his reputation (what rep? He doesn't have any!) and ruin his future career.

"Sure," Oliver immediately said before Percy could protest, and the two eighteen year olds scooted in, Percy sitting next to Hermione and Oliver sitting next to Ron across from them.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. Percy and Hermione were happily chatting about Percy's new job as Harry just listened with a smile and Ron and Oliver were talking about Oliver's training in Puddlemere. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share. Although, he had a run in with Cho Chang, who was buying Pumpkin Pastils and soon Harry was grinning like a fool. And Percy didn't appreciate it, making Oliver tease him with facial expressions when the youngins weren't looking.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy — Mullet — Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way.

After half an hour or so, Hermione buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charms, as Harry was mostly asking questions about Percy's occupation and what he plans for the future as the rest just talked about the Quidditch World Cup. Although, Percy and Oliver didn't dare mention the aftermath.

Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.

"Gran didn't want to go," Neville murmured sadly, "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," Ron's face brightened, "Look at this, Neville..."

He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum as Oliver's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Oliver's Scottish accent was coming back and Percy had to look up from Harry's conversation to raise a brow at his best mate.

"Oh wow," Neville was in awe, then pouted enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well," Ron sighed dreamily as Oliver folded his arms and huffed while looking away, "We were in the Top Box —"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry coolly voiced out with a raised eyebrow.

"Weasley...what _ **is**_ that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" Malfoy howled with laughter, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean, they _were_ very fashionable in about eighteen ninety—"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron huffed, his face the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip.

"For _your_ information, Malfoy, those robes are pretty rare and can't be found anywhere else! Something that you'll never appreciate considering you throw your clothes frivolously away each season,"

Ron groaned at his brother's embarrassing attempt to insult the Slytherins. Oliver never felt like punching Malfoy as if now, but he was the adult here. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So, going to enter, Weasley?" The blond asked with a smirk, "Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won,"

"What are you talking about?" Ron raised a brow as Oliver and Percy looked at each other.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated in a drawl, then looked to Harry, "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," Hermione glowered testily, over the top of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly then looked at Percy, "You've got a father _and_ brother at the Ministry and you don't even know?" He laughed as Percy just looked down, "My God, my father told me about it ages ago! Heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. Yes...they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..."

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.

Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.

"Ron!" Both Oliver and Hermione spoke up, but the bushy haired girl's was more reproachful, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.

Oliver's eyes soften as he pulled Ron to sit down.

"Well, making it look like he knows everything and we don't..." Ron snarled, as he looked away then was mimicking Malfoy, " _'Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry._ '. Feh! Dad could've got a promotion any time, he just likes it where he is," He then looked at Percy, "Did you know what Malfoy was talking about?"

Percy wanted to say something but Oliver just kicked his shin, and Percy shook his head

"Oh Ron," Hermione murmured quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron—"

"Him! Get to me!? As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

Percy was glad of the change of subject. Oliver removed the poor flat pastry and then was telling Ron to settle down. He didn't like how mad and upset the other was and wished to tell him about the tournament, but with Percy looking at him like 'Oh don't do it!', Oliver had to kept his mouth shut.

Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk much as they changed into their school robes, which worried Oliver a lot, and was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

"Alright, let's get a move on," Percy spoke up, ever the prefect despite graduated already.

Everyone was soon moving out, and as the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice- cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads. Oliver had offered his old Quidditch jacket to place over Ron, who blinked as he looked to Oliver in confusion. The Scotsman just grinned and walked ahead with Percy as they had to separate from them. They waved goodbye and told them they'll see each other at the Great Hall as they were found by Professor McGonagall and escorted inside.

 _Well this is it...hopefully this is going to be a good year..._

* * *

"Harry — it's Krum!"

Aaaaaand now Oliver's year was ruined.

He was making his way to the front tables with the other teachers, he was to be seated five seats away from Dumbledore. He watched The Drumstrang students come in, especially one Victor Krum. He almost made a nearby student yelp as Oliver's magic almost lashed out and scorched a wall nearby as his left eye twitched.

What was _he_ doing here?!

Oliver was supposed to be the one making people starstruck with being part of Puddlemere's Quidditch Team, not this moron!

"I don't believe it!" He heard Ron say in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"

Oooh how Oliver wanted Ron to shut up about Krum.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," Hermione stuck her nose up in the air as she rolled her eyes.

" _Only_ a Quidditch player!?" Ron spluttered as he then blinked, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione — he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

"Meeh meeh meeeeeh meh meeh meeh meeh..." Oliver was childishly murmuring, and then added in his mind about how _he_ was the best, not Krum.

Percy appeared behind Oliver and raised a brow, "What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

Oliver turned to Percy and was waving his arms up and down with a crazed look, "Can you believe this!? I didn't know Krum would be here!"

"Of course he would be here Ol," Percy laughed a little and raised a brow, "Krum goes to Drumstrang,"

"...Did he get held back a year?" Oliver was smiling, thinking how 'Dumb Krum' was echoing in his head like the twins did that night at the World Cup.

"Don't be ridiculous," Percy rolled his eyes, "He's the prized student. He's a favorite of their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. Unlike you, he can be very smart and has a future other than depending on his skills and flying a broom,"

"I can be smart!" Oliver haughtily growled, as he was being pulled into the Great Hall and was taking his seat.

Oliver watched as Ron was happily watching Krum strut in and talking about getting an autograph, and Oliver felt himself bending his spoon in his hand.

And there goes his eye twitching again.

* * *

 **So what do you think? :D Love it? Hate it? I shall make this a series some people asked for it. The rating will be changed up to T for some language, violence...you know the drill :D So we see Oliver isn't going to have an easy time here, especially for the events to come. Anyways, thank you for loving this story and hope you'll join me in his journey. Please review, it's always nice to see them :D Thank you.**


	3. Dumb Krum

**~You're Mine (The Series)~**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter sadly. It would be nice if I did though, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

"Ol, you're breaking your spoon in half," Percy pointed out as he raised a brow at his best friend.

The brunet eased up as he then huffed.

"What's gotten into you?" Percy asked and then glanced over to where Krum was and then sighed, "What do you have against Krum anyways?"

"Everything!...Merlin, Perce, I hate him, I _hate him!"_

Percy jumped when Oliver then was seething and his soup was bubbling and boiling all of a sudden, "Oliver!"

Oliver blinked as he then saw his soup and stopped, then just settled into silent sulking as Percy observed him quietly.

During their meal, Oliver watched Ron was gaping at young woman with long sheet of silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth. The ex-Keeper and Captain of Gryffindor saw that the youngest red headed Weasley boy went purple, looking like he was choking on his food in shock. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise and Hermione had to slap his back with an annoyed look.

Harry and Ron were saying something to the girl and said girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table with a beautiful smile. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before as his best mate was laughing.

Okay, at least Oliver could appreciate _why_ Ron was starstruck'd with the girl.

She was beautiful...and her body-

Oliver felt a stab of someone's fork at his arm and snapped his head to see Percy looking livid.

"Could you stop looking like a fool and drooling all over your meal?!" He tutted, looking unimpressed, "You're a teacher now, act like one!"

"I'm just a _substitute_ teacher, Perce," Oliver rolled his eyes as Percy then froze.

Ludo Bagman had just arrived and was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime. Percy looked like he was hyperventilating as Oliver sighed and soon was conjuring a paper bag near Percy, who took and and was blowing short fast pants and eyes were wide. So much for Percy's time to shine. With Crouch here, Percy would just be the 'Weatherby' boy that follows him around and do boring stuff like hold onto Crouch's things like a House Elf.

"I'm sorry Perce,"

"Shut up, not a word," Perce hissed at him as bad as Hermione's cat, and Oliver raised his hands in surrender.

Soon dinner was done and over with, and Oliver felt so full. The teacher's table had better food than the students table Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket —"

Oliver glanced over to see what Ron was doing and saw that he was looking upset as Krum was sitting with the smug looking Draco Malfoy.

 _Seriously? Maybe Krum deserves to be there. Scum with other scums,_ Oliver thought with a passionate hate for the Bulgarian, glad that Krum wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table...next to Ron.

"— just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" — there was a smattering of polite applause, although Percy was clapping the loudest (Arse-kissing, Oliver reminded to himself) — "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. Oliver could get that. Bagman acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced, but Percy was sure to cheer on his boss, despite getting the annoyed looks from Snape.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tourna- ment," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen.

Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; and Oliver tilted his head as he thought about it.

"Maybe I should enter in,"

Percy looked at him incredulously, "Oliver, you're a teacher. You can't join in the games,"

Oliver pouted as he folded his arms.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways...their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

Percy gave a 'I told you so!' look as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be cho- sen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumble- dore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete,"

Oliver smiled once more but was shut down again at Percy's look.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line..."

There were some groans, especially from the Weasley twins.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

"Where is he?" Ron was frantically biting his lower lip as he was looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

Oliver wished he didn't hear that as he was approaching his fellow lions, happily greeted by his old Quidditch teammates. Percy was kind of left behind, there to greet and listen to Crouch's every word. Oliver knew that his best mate is still upset that he doesn't get to do the things Percy said he was going to do since his boss was here, but Percy wasn't one to give up hope.

"Back to the ship, then,"

Oliver blinked as he looked over with the rest of the Gryffindors with him, Karkaroff was ushering his students from the Slytherin table then looked to Krum softly and was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Oliver Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on as Ron was squeaking beside him.

"Professor, I vood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy —"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as them. Harry stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him.

And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Harry was shyly squirming under the man's gaze, looking uncomfortable, and (being the older protective brother figure) Oliver stood in front of Harry and gave a smile, blocking Harry from sight.

"Is there a problem Sir?" He asked in innocent politeness, but he knew the man knows that Oliver wasn't anything but.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw comprehension dawn on a few of the Durmstrang boys faces, including Krum's own. The boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them and Oliver and the youngsters turned with Professor Karkaroff as Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear was seen and Oliver didn't understand why.

"You!" Karkaroff shouted, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," Moody grunted grimly, "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup. Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

Oliver then looked down at Harry, who smiled up at him gratefully when Oliver smiled back sheepishly, not noticing the frown on Ron's face.

* * *

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfast late.

Which meant NO CLASS for Oliver to teach.

He felt relieved at that, and wanted to see if Percy was around. But knowing him, Percy might've gone back to the Ministry to be back as paper boy behind the desk. He really felt alone and old being back at school again like this. Maybe he should find Angelina or someone from his old team to hang out with. He decided first, though, was to feed his stomach.

He went down into the entrance hall, and blinked as he saw about plenty people milling around the Goblet of Fire . It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction. It was then Oliver was smiling as he spotted Ron with his two friends.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied with a shrug, "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," Harry suggested, "I would've if it had been me...wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry as Oliver raised a brow and saw it was Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to them, "Just taken it."

"What?" Ron asked, blinking his eyes. ( _He looks so cute,_ Oliver thought unfortunately.)

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," Fred said in exasperation.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," Hermione spoke up smartly, giving them a warning glare that Oliver thought reminded him of Percy when he's on Head Boy mode, "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Lee ignored her.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement.

"C'mon, then — I'll go first —" Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley — Hogwarts.

Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

Oliver gaped, thinking that it really worked, since George looked like he certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred — but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards. The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, as Oliver chuckled and shook his head, and was heading to the front tables with the other teachers.

It was then he felt a hand over his and looked over and smiled, seeing it was Angelina.

"Long time no see Captain," She laughed and hugged Oliver, who hugged back with a chuckle.

"It was just summer we didn't see each other Johnson, how goes it?"

"Ugh, to be in your shoes for next year's Quidditch, I hope I can live up to your expectations," She winked and laughed as Oliver shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You better work our Lions to the bone Ang,"

"That I will," The dark skinned girl winked then smiled, "Ah, well, I have to go...gonna put my name in the Goblet,"

"Ah! I remember your birthday just passed. Happy belated by the way," Oliver grinned as he was punched in the arm playfully.

"You owe me a gift Mister Wood," She teased and then soon was walking to where the Goblet was at.

Oliver waved a 'see you later' kind of thing and then felt someone staring at him and turned to see Ron was looking at him. But once caught, Ron flushed and looked back to Hermione chatting away about something. Something made Oliver happy that Ron was looking at him and making a face like that. But it was then that Oliver had to mentally slap himself. That was his best friend's baby brother for Morgana's sake, Oliver shouldn't be thinking stuff like that.

He then decided to go visit the Lion's table when he heard the young ones talking.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean Thomas was telling Harry, "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry made a face for a moment as Oliver laugh.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"And I agree," Oliver stated as everyone turned and smiled up at him and greeted him.

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," Seamus Finnigan added with a nod, "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

 _Oh I don't doubt that,_ Oliver grinned in thought as he remembered one time how Cedric panicked on one hair out of place of his 'perfect do' and skipped class to fix it. Ahhh that was funny.

"Listen!" Hermione shushed the boys and looked to the Entrance Hall.

People were cheering out and Oliver grinned as he saw Angelina coming in. Everyone all swiveled around in their seats and her walking to them, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way.

She then sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" Ron grinned, looking impressed.

"Congratulations," Oliver said as he hugged her, and Ron was making that face again.

"Are you seventeen, then?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

" 'Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" Ron said as he then went back to eating, with made Oliver raise a brow.

"I had my birthday last week," Angelina explained to Harry with a kind smile.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," Hermione nodded in approval, "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Hermione," Angelina was smiling at her in happiness as Oliver grinned when she looked at him and winked. She really was one of his best friends besides Percy.

"Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory," Seamus said loudly, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their table to scowl heavily at him.

"Careful what you say mate," Oliver warned the other as he then watched Ron talk to his friends, apparently planning their day.

Oliver then drifted off for a moment as he was wondering what Percy was doing right now.

"Hey, Ron," Harry called out suddenly, shaking Ron's arm and nodding his head, "It's your friend..."

The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the veela-girl. Those gathred around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly. Oliver raised a brow at one beautiful Beauxbaton girl looked at him and winked, and Oliver grinned goofily back. Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks.

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron muttered to Harry as the veela-girl dropped her parchment into the Goblet of Fire. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, "Hang around, I suppose. . . . Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I bet you one of them is for sure gonna be in. Never judge a lady by her appearance," Oliver shuddered as he remembered the day he underestimated Angelina the first time they met.

When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.

"Where are they sleeping, then?" Ron asked, as he and Harry were getting up and leaving, and Hermione joined them soon after.

Oliver sighed as he watched them go then felt a poke at his stomach and turned to look at Angelina.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me Oliver Wood. Were you staring at...at Hermione Granger?" Angelina asked for a moment as Oliver's eyes widened.

 _What? Granger?_ He thought as he then frowned, "No, I wasn't..."

"Thought so!" Angelina smiled as she then was poking his cheek, "You were looking more on Prefect Percy's baby brother,"

 _Oh shite._ Oliver should've stuck with the Hermione excuse but then sighed. Angelina was always good at reading people, especially things that other people can't. Mostly when people have crushes. But Oliver doesn't have a crush on Ron...does he?

Angelina looked at him a bit more then sighed, "Okay Wood, I won't say anything more,"

This is why he liked Angelina sometimes. She knew when to stop asking things, unlike Percy, who would prod you until you cave. Oliver just smiled thankfully at her and then continued to talk about her birthday last week and what will happen if she was picked as the Hogwarts Champion.

* * *

"Ooh it's them, look!" Oliver heard the Granger girl whisper as he then whipped his head around.

It was dark and everyone was coming into the hall for dinner time. He had met with the Golden Trio, who were coming back from Hagrid's and was walking with them. Soon he saw that the Durmstrang party was walking up toward the castle from the lake. Viktor Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff, and the other Durmstrang students were straggling along behind them. Ron watched Krum excitedly, but Krum did not look around as he reached the front doors a little ahead of Hermione, Ron, Oliver and Harry and proceeded through them.

Oliver was trying not to let his magic go out of whack again as he then was closing his eyes and counting to ten. _Dumb Krum, Dumb Krum, Dumb Krum..._ Yeah...that was his mantra to calm down now whenever he saw the Bulgarian.

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. So Wood had to sit with the Gryffindors. Surprisingly, Percy came and was now sitting next to him. Fred and George — clean-shaven again — seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

"Hope it's Angelina," Fred hummed as his twin nodded.

"So do I!" Hermione said breathlessly with a smile, "Well, we'll soon know!"

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Oliver was a little nervous about this. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Oliver wanted to hear who had been selected as champions. At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, how- ever, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

 _Ah, explains why Percy is here. But why is he sitting next to me and not standing there with Crouch. Unless he was told not to,_ Oliver thought as he glanced at Percy, who smiled weakly at him.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore announced with a smile, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Oliver and Percy looked at each other then were peeking at a nervous Angelina. Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames al- most painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered as the twins were edging off their seats.

Oliver bit his lower lip as Percy watched with hard eyes.

 _Please not Krum, anyone but Krum!_

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," He read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" Ron smiled and yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

And Oliver's left eye was twitching once more as he saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

 _Oooh I just want to push him into the Whomping Willow Tree!_ Oliver thought darkly with a huff, the only one in the Gryffindor table not cheering and clapping.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Professor Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

 _Oh fahk ye!_ Oliver rolled his eyes, feeling his bitterness take over.

Percy was watching him after clapping politely as he then pursed his lips and then looked back at the cup, waiting for another champion to be called.

* * *

 _ **So who are the next champions? (I think ya'll should know by now xD But still I had to ask). Anyways how did you like this chapter? Oh dear, Krum is rising up and Ron's idolizing is growing, and Oliver...is still twitching xD What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please reviews are nice, so send them in? :D Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. Worst and Long Nights

**~You're Mine (The Series)~**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter sadly. It would be nice if I did though, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

The clapping and chatting died down as Oliver was still sulking of the turn of events and everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Oliver had calmed down a bit after seeing Miss Fleur. She really _is_ stunning.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...Oliver was praying to Merlin that it will be Angelina. He then felt Angelina scoot over to him and was holding his hand and squeezing it. He squeezed back in reassurance and smiled at her, as the girl smiled back weakly.

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion...is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Ron moaned loudly, along with some other boys as the uproar from the next table was too great.

Angelina's smile died from her face as Oliver wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and winked to someone (Oliver didn't have to see who) and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —

" _Harry Potter..._ "

Oliver felt Percy stiffen beside him and turned to his best friend, who looked like he was going to be sick...fear etched on his face.

"Oh, Perce,"

He then watched Percy get up and run out of the hall, as if Dementors were chasing his feet.

* * *

"Extraordinary!"

Ludo Bagman had entered in and was near Harry, squeezing his arm once he and Oliver came in, being a teacher of Hogwarts and all. Oliver wanted to go find Percy, but he knew that Percy would come back in his own time. Besides, his bosses were here, he wouldn't dare miss out on being at their side, even if he was...emotional right now. So Oliver decided he'll check on Harry for him.

"Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen...lady," Bagman added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Oliver didn't like the way the other was looking at his young used to be ward and soon stepped in front of him and glared as if to stay 'Step Off, Dumb Krum' (His words, not mine).

Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said.

Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly (Oliver had to think they were caterpillars stuck to his face or something. And continuously made jokes about it in his head, despite the serious situation). Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake!" Fleur was bristling as she looked at Bagman, and Harry was hiding behind Oliver, " 'E cannot compete! 'E is too young!"

"Well...it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet . . . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down in the rules, you're obliged...Harry will just have to do the best he —"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Oliver had to hide Harry once more behind him protectively as he heard the shouts and talks of hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur was rushing to her Headmistress at once, striding over to her with frantic hand gestures and her beautiful eyes wide and angry, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Harry twitched a little as Oliver was patting his head fondly to calm him down.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously as Harry and Oliver tried not to snort.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions — or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

Oliver felt something was...wrong with this man. And not just because he's with Krum. Well...almost a little.

"C'est impossible," Madame Maxime raised her head high, and her enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust!"

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape sounded with a drawl, his black eyes were alight with malice, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here —"

"Harry didn't put his name in there!" Oliver defended as Harry looked up at him in surprise and everyone turned to him, "If he did, he would've ended up like the Weasley Twins and —"

"Thank you, Severus, Mr. Wood" said Dumbledore firmly to both of them, and Snape and Oliver went quiet, though Snape's eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" He asked calmly, observing him in a quiet fashion as if Harry wasn't in trouble.

"No," Harry shook his head as everyone watched him.

Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows and Oliver glared at him.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Professor Dumbledore spoke once more in a grandfatherly way, ignoring Snape.

" _No,"_ Harry glared vehemently and Oliver had to pat his shoulder against to calm him down.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime cried out and glared as Oliver was ready to get his wand out.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," Professor McGonagall turned to the tall woman sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that —"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," Madame Maxime spoke airily, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely with a smile.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" Oliver's old Head House grounded out angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

"I believe Harry, Professor, he didn't do it" Oliver spoke up then smiled down at the fourteen year old, "I always will believe what he says, because he's not the type to lie,"

Harry gave a grateful smile up at him.

"...I believe him too," Cedric said all of a sudden and smiled at the two lions.

Professor McGonagall was happy with those answer, looking proud at Oliver.

"Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our — er — objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

It was perfect timing when Percy came in and looked calmer than before. He then nodded curtly to everyone, ignoring Oliver and Harry and stood by Mr. Crouch's side. Oliver caught the hurt look on Harry's face and placed an arm around the boy and gave him a side hug. From what he learned when Harry was in first year, Harry was an affectionate and touchy feel-y boy, considering his upbringing. Oliver also knew along with the Weasleys and Hermione that Harry was being mistreated at home. Which was why he was doing something about it since he graduated. But papers and such took a while.

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

Percy made a pained sound for a second but then was bowing his head and not meeting anyone's eyes. Oliver felt sorry for him honestly. He couldn't imagine what his best mate was going through. Harry, on the other hand, looked at Percy with sad eyes and turned his head away.

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," Bagman said happily, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff growled lowly. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore!"

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman piped up nervously, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out — it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament —"

"— in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff was off like a rocket and looked pissed, (And Oliver was almost over the moon about this. YAY NO KRUM!) "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

 _The best news I've heard all fahkin' day! Bring Krum with you!_ Oliver was trying not to grin as he was dancing the samba in his head in happiness.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Mad-Eye Moody had just entered the room as Oliver had to stop his mental dancing.

 _So much for a dream come true._

The man limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff scoffed, "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

Everyone seemed to be looking at Oliver for a moment, as Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime said slowly, eyeing the male for a moment.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime, perhaps this man that claims Potter's innocence" Karkaroff nodded, bowing to her then looked to Oliver, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards —"

"Now see 'ere!" And the accent was coming out as Oliver was raising a finger but was interrupted by Moody again.

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," Moody growled as he looked to a nervous Harry., "but...funny thing, I don't hear him saying a word..."

Oliver forgot and looked to Harry for a moment in concern.

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur Delacour burst out, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money — zis is a chance many would die for!"

A choked up sound was heard as Oliver looked to see Percy excusing himself and then was turning away, a hand over his mouth and his eyes mixed with emotions behind his horn rimmed glasses.

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," Moody suggested, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words.

Percy looked like he couldn't take it anymore. He excused himself and was leaving the room once more, much to Crouch's annoyance.

Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man...what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," Karkaroff taunted loudly, "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" Moody looked at the man with a growl, "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Madame Maxime urged, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" Moody pointed out, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament...I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," Karkaroff hissed coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is — though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice, "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff — as you ought to remember. . . ."

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said warningly.

Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction — Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," Dumbledore spoke soft and kindly, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr —"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited. Oliver just kept calm as he was holding Harry.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

"Yes," Mr. Crouch said, "Instructions. Yes...the first task..." He moved forward into the firelight.

Oliver just kept close as Harry and the other three champions came closer.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," Crouch began explaining, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important...The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," Dumbledore nodded as he was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," Mr. Crouch hummed with a stern look, "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment, Young Weatherby would've been left in change but he's here with me so I must return. That boy can be very enthusiastic...a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told,"

Oliver was rolling his eyes as he then bit his lower lip. He definitely has to talk to Percy after this.

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Dumbledore offered kindly.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Bagman chirped up brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff — Madame Maxime — a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Oliver tilted his head as he could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence, but not before Oliver was childishly sticking his tongue out and was bumping his wrists together angrily as a swear gesture behind thier backs.

"Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," Dumbledore smiled at both of them, "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

"I'll escort them back, Professor," Oliver volunteered as Dumbledore nodded.

"Very good Mister Wood,"

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and they left together with Oliver behind them. The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality.

"So," Cedric started, with a slight smile, walking together with the lions, "We're playing against each other again!"

Oliver darkened a little as his left eye twitched at the reminder as Cedric gave an apologetic grin.

"I s'pose," Harry said shyly as he kept closer to Oliver.

"So...tell me," Cedric paused as they reached the entrance hall, which was now lit only by torches in the absence of the Goblet of Fire, "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't," Harry once more, staring up at him. "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"Ah, okay," said Cedric.

"I thought you believed him," Oliver implored with a frown.

"Just checking, you sure you didn't help him?"

"Better tred on what you say Diggory," Oliver warned as Cedric smiled easily.

"But for sure I believe you guys. I can tell from liars and such," He replied as he then was saluting to them, "Well...see you, then."

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric headed for a door to its right.

Oliver sighed then looked to Harry, "So...you get some rest, okay Potter?"

"Okay..." Harry then looked thoughtful as he then leaned up and kissed Oliver's cheek and then blushed, "T-thanks...for being there for me and defending me back there," He smiled cutely and soon was rushing up the marble steps.

"..." Oliver just sort of stared with wide eyes as he then paled drastically. _Oh-_

"-Well..." A voice spoke lowly, "I didn't expect that,"

"Oh shite," Oliver decided to say out loud as he turned to see Percy, his red eyes evident from crying, "Perce-"

But Percy just turned away and was marching down the hall and disappeared around the corner as Oliver was then rubbing his head and wanted to scream.

 _This night just got worse..._

* * *

Oliver was done teaching the first years on Flying a Broom 101 a few days after the incident and Percy was still not talking to him. Due to the fact that he was both busy in the Ministry (Being Crouch's lapdog behind the desk) and the fact that the prat was being difficult with Oliver being kissed on the cheek by Harry bloody Potter.

WHICH was still a puzzlement to Oliver. Why did Harry kiss him? Wasn't the lad interested in Ravenclaw's Seeker? (Oh come on, it was obvious to Oliver!)

The brunet sighed as he was rubbing his temples. So far, teaching had been hard, even when first years couldn't behave around him and kept calling him 'Bossy Wood' for some reason. He wasn't bossy! He was trying to teach the proper ways and stances of flying a freakin' broom. Not his fault that they were such noisy little shites.

But at least he was looking out for Harry...who for some reason was happy whenever the Scotsman was around. Maybe it was to due to the fact that Harry's best mate, Ron, wasn't talking to him. Which reminded Oliver, that he hadn't seen in awhile. Whenever Oliver did, Ron just vanishes before he could catch him. As if he was avoiding him too. And Harry didn't seem to want to tell Oliver why they weren't on speaking terms.

Speaking of Potter, Wood's eyes widened as he then saw Harry and Malfoy wand to wand with each other as Granger was trying to stop the fight,

"Harry!" Oliver called and rushed over but it was too late.

 _"Furnunculus!_

 _"Densaugeo!"_

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles — Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up — Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!"

Oliver froze as he heard Ron coming their way and moved forward to see what was wrong with her. Harry looked up at Oliver panicked and guilty as he then turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight, Oliver had to admit. Hermione's front teeth — already larger than average — were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin — panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"Don't worry, I-I'm a teacher," Oliver could heard Percy's voice in his head saying he was a teacher, act like it, "I can fix this-"

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice and Oliver's wand hand froze as he looked up.

Oh great.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; but Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir —"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted in protest.

"— and he hit Goyle — look —"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron shouted, "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth — she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. The Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back. Oliver gave them a warning look and then looked at Snape once more.

"Professor Snape," Oliver tried to sound calm but then was silenced by the Potion Master's hand.

Snape then looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Oliver closed his eyes at that as he heard Hermione let out a whimper; crying out now and soon ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight. He felt a headache coming on as Harry and Ron started shouting at Snape at the same time; swearing and cursing and saying that it was 'unfair' or something like that. The brunet blinked as he kept his eyes open and then looked at the boys then at Snape, who was looking at them boredly.

"Let's see," The greasy haired man said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

"Let me take their detention," Oliver raised a hand up as Snape raised a brow.

"I don't think so. I know for a fact, Mister Wood, that you'll go easy on them. Like the Lion you are,"

Oliver took a deep breath as he then stayed calm, "Well then perhaps I should tell McGonagall that one of your _snakes_ placed a curse on Hermione Granger as well. Surely she'll be interested to take points off of Slytherin. I may just be a temporary teacher, Professor, but I have my rights to take points off myself if I see fit with my old Head House," He finally ended it coolly as he raised a brow.

Ron and Harry looked at Wood in amazement then looked back at Snape.

The Head House of Slytherin sneered then turned around with a swish of his cloak and stormed off. Oliver took it as a sign to do whatever he wanted and smiled in triumph.

"That was amazing!" Harry smiled brightly as he then was suddenly hugging Oliver, "I've never seen Snape so defeated like that before. You're truly wicked!"

Oliver was rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly, "I-I have to admit, that felt good!"

Ron stared at them for a moment and soon was turning away and about to storm off when Oliver spoke up.

"Going somewhere Weasley? You have detention with me, remember?" Oliver raised a brow as Ron just avoided eye contact with him and Harry was looking away too.

The eighteen year old sighed and escorted the boys inside.

 _Ugh, this is going to be a LONG night._

* * *

 ** _Very fast on updates huh? Might take a break for a day and wait for more replies to come in. Who knows? :D If you give me reviews, I'll be just as fast as this xD Anyways, hope you're enjoying it, and I see drama is a-brewing. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! xD Next time, Krum will appear once more, and Oliver's worries are just beginning as the First Task was coming up. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!_**


	5. Meeting Rita and Dragons

**~You're Mine (The Series)~**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter sadly. It would be nice if I did though, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

 _Well that night went well._

Oliver thought tiredly as he was sitting down on couch, watching Harry with the other three champions and Bagman.

The detention last night was a killer, with such tension and silence that Oliver thought he was going mad. He was glad it was over with but Harry mostly stuck around Oliver when Ron stormed out, just wanting to talk. Nothing that important, just thanking Oliver for being a good friend.

Oliver looked around the room he was in. It was a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch in magenta robes. Apparently she is from the Daily Prophet.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Oliver had seen her so far considering what happened; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Oliver suspected he was a pervert.

Harry just sat there for a moment with Oliver, since Harry asked if Oliver could come with him. After all, Oliver was allowed to since he was a teacher and all (Temporarily! Oliver reminded himself).

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," Bagman started explaining to Harry with a smile, "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet,"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Oliver didn't like the way she was staring at him and coughed, making her look at him now as she then had a glint in her eye. Uh oh, that look looks _way_ too familiar. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" Rita said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Oliver then turned to Harry, "The youngest champion, you know...to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman in happiness, "That is — if Harry has no objection?"

"Er —" Harry looked scared.

"Not unless I'm there," Oliver spoke up.

"...And you are?" Rita asked in an almost sugary voice, batting her eyes at him as Oliver cringed.

"Oliver Wood, I...I'm Harry's manager,"

Harry and Bagman looked surprised at him.

"Or Coach if you may. Since Fleur has Madame Maxime and _Krum_ has Mister Karkaroff," Oliver tried not to growl at his arch-nemesis' name, "And I don't know about Diggory, but I am here as a support of Harry Potter,"

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry and Oliver's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering them out of the room and opening a nearby door.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," She explained and looked around. "Let's see...ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

It was a broom cupboard. Harry stared at her as Oliver shook his head. Good memories this place. Oliver was surprised when she pushed them in, landing on his bum on a cardboard box and Harry immediately landing on his lap.

"Cute," There was a suddenly flash of light and a snap, blinding both Oliver and Harry as Rita then came in and made herself comfortable as she was perching herself precariously upon an upturned bucket and closing the door, throwing them into darkness. "Let's see now..." She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into midair, so that they could see what they were doing.

"You won't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally..."

"A what?" Harry asked as Oliver explained quickly what it was, "Oh um..."

Rita Skeeter's smile widened. Oliver thought she looked like a shark...or something ugly but deadly. She reached again into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid- green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out between them on a crate of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.

"Testing! Ahem, hem hem...my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter..."

Harry tilted his head looked down quickly at the quill. Oliver realized that Harry hasn't got off of his lap, should he tell him to get off?

The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment:

 _ **Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations —**_

"Lovely," Rita Skeeter smiled, yet again, and she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag.

Now she leaned towards the two and said, "So, Harry...what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er —" Emerald green eyes blinked in confusion, but he was distracted by the quill.

Oliver looked at him for a moment and then noticed the quill was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake he could make out a fresh sentence:

 _ **An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes —**_

"Hey!" Oliver called out angrily and Rita just smiled innocently.

"Now... _why_ did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry?" She repeated once more sweetly. Not to Oliver though.

"I didn't," Harry felt like a broken record, "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."

"He's speaking the truth," Oliver added.

Rita Skeeter raised one heavily penciled eyebrow but then gave a look to Oliver to say 'Shut up' and the brunet glared back at her.

"Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble," Rita cooed, "We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel."

"But I didn't enter," Harry repeated once more tiredly, "I don't know who —"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita asked quickly, "Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought...yeah, nervous, I suppose," Harry looked uncomfortable as he was leaning back into Oliver, and Oliver didn't like the glint in her eyes.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" Rita Skeeter said briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well...they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," The glass eyed boy said slowly.

The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating. Oliver wished he could grab it and snap it in half but that would look bad. He thought he saw his name being written there but the parchment moved away before he could see anymore.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" Rita Skeeter hummed, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"Er..."

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because —"

" _I didn't enter!_ "

" _ **That's enough!**_ " Oliver protested but soon felt himself choke and realized that she used a Silence Charm on him.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" Rita asked now as Oliver was mouthing curses to her in Scottish.

"N-no," Harry looked to Oliver then looked away.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?" She then hummed and looked at Oliver, "Do they know that you are in a homosexual relationship with your own manager and teacher? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Oliver was pulling out his wand as Harry blushed and looked ready to shout in protest when the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open. Harry looked around, blinking in the bright light as Oliver was shielding his eyes. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at all three of them, squashed into the cupboard.

"Dumbledore!" Rita Skeeter cried, with every appearance of delight and Oliver saw her stuff had vanished.

"A-are you okay?" Harry asked as he looked up at Oliver, who just grinned weakly and tried to talk, but still was silenced.

"How are you?" Rita said, standing up and holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Oliver gaped a bit and looked at Rita Skeeter, who didn't look remotely abashed.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street —"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," Dumbledore interrupted, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard. Harry, Mr. Wood, if you please?"

Oliver nodded as Harry scrambled out of there and Oliver looked at Rita with a glare, pointing at his throat. Rita rolled her eyes and waved her wand, as Oliver got his voice back then murmured 'You're a vile woman' in his native tongue and then was following Harry and glad to be away from the crazy woman.

* * *

The Scotsman sighed as they were done hours later, and was following Harry to get some food.

"I swear, I feel so sorry for you," Oliver said with a sympathetic smile as Harry looked up at him with a smile.

"W-well, at least you were there. I-I'm sorry about the whole thing with that Skeeter woman," He said quietly and looked down with a blush.

"Pft, it's okay Harry. At any rate she's just garbage just like her writing. She's a little nuts that woman eh?" Oliver joked as Harry laughed softly.

"Um, O-Oliver," Harry spoke up after calming down his laughing, stopping at the front of the Great Hall doors and then blushed once more, "There's...there's something I-I wanted to tell you and...well..." He was looking down, shuffling his feet as Oliver raised a brow.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked with a warm smile as green eyes looked up at him.

"I-"

"Wood," A voice called as Oliver looked up and surprised that Percy was there, "May I have a word?"

Harry looked at Percy in shock, then looked up at Oliver, who was nodding his head slowly. Oliver gave a quick smile, saying that they'll take later and that Harry should go in the Hall and eat first. The fourteen year old nodded and then smiled, and soon disappeared into the Hall.

"Surprised to see you out of your desk, Perce," Oliver laughed and walked over to him but then frowned as Percy was holding some papers up, "W-what's this?"

"A sneak peek of Tomorrow's Daily Prophet. I happened to catch it from Mr. Crouch," Percy spoke tensely as Oliver tilted his head and took the paper.

What he saw next made him blush and looked appalled. In the picture was a black and white moving photo of Oliver and Harry looking up at the camera, surprised, and Harry sitting on his lap. Oliver groaned at this and then was reading the article. Turns out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry (with so much bullshit). The article had been all about Harry, age twelve (They didn't even get his age right!), the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric Diggory hadn't been mentioned at all.

"Read the bottom bit," Percy spoke up as Oliver then read the last paragraph.

 ** _Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts.  
Many of the Gryffindor house (all shall stay anonymous), says that Harry has recently been spending time with  
the temporary Flying Instructor and Hogwarts Gryffindor Graduate, Oliver Wood, age twenty one, _  
_a gorgeous hunky bloke who, like frail innocent Harry, is a skilled Quidditch player  
and happens to be a Reserve Keeper of Puddlemere United. Harry has very good taste in men, indeed!  
I have even had the pleasure of meeting with Mister Wood, who claims he is supporting Harry in the Tournament,  
despite being lovers. Looks like things are steaming behind the scenes, and the question is; "Will Love Triumph All?"  
Find out in the next issue!_**

Oliver looked up slowly at the angry Percy slowly then groaned, "Ye'r naht _seriousleh_ listenin' t' theez shites, 're ye?!" He asked, his accent thickening. Hell, they didn't even get his age right either (but being perceived as older was nice).

"How could you do this Oliver!?" Percy stepped closer and then glared, "How could you do this to Harry? He's fourteen, you having a relationship with a minor could cost you your job here AND your chances of being in Puddlemere for real if this gets out! And Harry will be mocked and shamed for being with a teacher! It's scandalous Oliver!"

"Oh sod off ye prat! Ye fanceh him not me! Don't talk t' meh about scandalous!" Oliver threw the paper down and then was seething, "Ye think ay'd do t'at to ye?!"

"I am not gay! I have a girlfriend!"

"Shut it, Perce, ah kn'w ye love 'Arry more than Penneh!"

Percy was red in the face and staring at him coldly, "Sometimes I don't think I know you anymore,"

Oliver's stomach dropped at the look his 'best friend' was giving and the way he said that, as his brown eyes widened, and, it just so happened that thunder sounded behind them. Percy shook his head, looking disappointed as he then turned and walked away, apparating once he was out of the school.

And, cliche as it was, it started to pour with heavy rain.

* * *

Viktor Krum was in the library an awful lot, and Oliver was starting to think Percy's words of the Bulgarian being smart was true (Which made Oliver almost explode the Whomping Willow Tree outside). Was he studying, or was he looking for things to help him through the first task? Oliver knew that as Harry's manager/coach now, he had to help Harry prepare for the task at hand. Although, if only Oliver knew how to do it though. It also bothered him that there were giggling girls following Krum everywhere...and sadly, even Ron was among them. Actually, Ron was there right now, hiding behind the bookcases not far from him.

"He's not even good-looking!" Hermione complained as she was with Oliver and Harry in the library, glaring at Krum's sharp profile, "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky- Faint thing —"

"Wronski Feint," Harry said through gritted teeth, then looked back down into the book he was reading.

Oliver smiled at Harry's vast knowledge of knowing his Quidditch lingo, but then sighed as he looked back to Ron blushing like a fool and trying to approach Krum. Seriously, what did Ron seen in that fool? The fact that he was famous? Well when Oliver gets into Puddlemere for real, then maybe Ron would fawn over him instead. Oliver grinned at the thought. But he was still worried. What Percy said about the Daily Prophet was bothering him. Would Puddlemere believe the garbage and drop him off the team completely? Blackball him out of the Quidditch circuit? Exile him? And what about his job here in Hogwarts? Would Dumbledore be disgusted and disappointed at him and think of Oliver being some sort of sick pervert preying on a young boy and fire him. Send him to Azkaban?

Oliver sweated a little.

"Wood, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she looked at him, "You look really pale,"

Harry looked up and his eye soften, worry etched on his face.

"I-I'm fine I just...just thought of something scary," Oliver murmured and felt a headache coming on.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as Oliver standing up, "Oli-"

"I-I have to go for a moment, excuse me," He then was turning away and walking out of the library, hand over his face as he didn't realize that eyes were following him.

* * *

On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade.

Oliver took this time to actually avoid everyone and think about the stuff that happened lately. The Daily Prophet went out and it was thankful that Dumbledore didn't believe the bollock of it all and didn't fire him on the spot. The teachers were siding with Dumbledore too, well, except Snape of course. Oliver kept getting snide remarks of being called a 'cradle robber' or something like that. He also, unfortunately, lost respect of his students and many of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch players, especially Roger Davies. Cedric still talked to Oliver, since he was also sort of vindictive over the Prophet not mentioning him at all. Slytherin just made jibs at Oliver, which the Scotsman could handle at least. He was used to insults from his ex-arch nemesis, Marcus Flint.

It wasn't until Oliver bumped into someone that he was snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry I..." He then trailed off as he recognized in front of him was Viktor Krum. "WAH!" Oliver yelped and jumped back quick and spazzed out comically for a second, his hands clenched into fists and held them up in defense and glared, "W-what do you want Krum?"

The Bulgarian stared at him for a moment then turned around and walked away.

 _What a weirdo..._ Oliver thought with a huff and then was shivering a little as he then realized that he felt something in his robe pocket. He pulled it out then blinked as he saw it was a-

"What is this?" He murmured and then held it for a moment then tilted his head, "Where did this come from?"

It was a symbol of a-

* * *

" _Dragon?_ " Oliver breathed out as he was watching Charlie taming some of the four beasts that were in cages, watching them thrash around and roar angrily.

"Yeah! Couple of beauties aren't they?" The second oldest Weasley smiled stupidly, then looked back to admire them.

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting — torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest to them.

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs.

"So this is part of the first task?" Oliver asked as he then raised a brow at Charlie.

"I saw the Prophet that you were helping Harry out, that's why I owled you," Charlie shrugged then looked a bit put out, "Um, are you really-"

"No," Oliver said out flatly with a blank stare.

Charlie flushed and rubbed the back of his head, "S-sorry mate. Seriously I just thought-"

"Did Percy talk to you?" Oliver asked as Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"Er, not really..."

Oliver didn't say anymore then looked over at one that was staring at him, keeping calm and tilting it's head, "So, erm, what breed are they?"

Charlie's eyes gleamed as he then shot off excitedly, "This is a Hungarian Horntail," He pointed to the one staring at Oliver, "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one — a Swedish Short- Snout, that blue-gray — and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."

Oliver nodded as he then stepped closer as the Hungarian Horntail then perked up and Charlie smiled.

"Don't worry Wood. They should be okay now, and not that dangerous. We put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet. But, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all,"

"This one is tamed a bit," Oliver pointed as he was unconsciously reaching a hand out through the bars of the cage, and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Wait Oliver-!"

But to Charlie's surprise, the dragon just sniffed Oliver's hand for a moment, and then bumped it's snout to his palm, alerting Oliver what he was doing and let out a surprised 'Oh!' and pulled his hand back.

"That's...odd," Charlie scratched his head and then blinked, "It seems to like you,"

"It...does?" Oliver blinked and reached his hand out again and then smiled as the Hungarian Horntail was nuzzling it's nose to his hand, making Oliver laugh, "H-Hey big guy..."

"That's impossible," Charlie laughed in disbelief and shook his head, "Ever trained a dragon before?"

"No," Oliver shook his head then hummed, "But I heard from me Pa that his ancestor did. The first one in the family in fact," He shrugged as he then smiled and petted the dragon, making Charlie even more confused.

"W-well. Anyways, please don't go telling Harry fully. You can hint at him, but you can't tell him. Or at least don't tell the other champions,"

Oliver nodded and grinned as he looked up at the dragon. _Well at least something came good from this week. First Task, here we come!_

* * *

 **So Oliver knows about the dragons. Did you see the reference I was getting at with Oliver's ancestor? Haha let's see who got it first. Anyways, so the next chapter will be of the first task and how Harry would fair. Don't worry, Ron will appear very soon and have a moment with Oliver, I'm just trying to build up the tension. Next time, the First Task begins and it's not the dragons that are heating up the scene. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated :D**


	6. First Task, Confessions, Reconciliation

**~You're Mine (The Series)~**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter sadly. It would be nice if I did though, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

" **Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate...** Huh, so is this true? _"_ Harry looked up from reading as he gave a questionable gaze to Oliver and Hermione.

"Probably some simple spell can do the trick," Oliver told Harry as he tilted his head, "After all, you aren't even Apparating Age,"

"Let's try some simple spellbooks then," Harry sighed, throwing aside _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_.

"Don't give up so easily, squirt," Oliver winked and ruffled Harry's hair fondly.

Harry flushed but smiled brightly up at him and returned to the table with a pile of spellbooks, set them down, and began to flick through each in turn, as Hermione was whispering nonstop at his elbow.

"Well, there are Switching Spells, but what's the point of Switching it? Unless you swapped its fangs for wine-gums or something that would make it less dangerous," Hermione went on then hummed a bit with a frown, "The trouble is, like that book said, not much is going to get through a dragon's hide. I'd say Transfigure it, but something that big, you really haven't got a hope, I doubt even Professor McGonagall...unless you're supposed to put the spell on yourself ? Maybe to give yourself extra powers? But they're not simple spells, I mean, we haven't done any of those in class, I only know about them because I've been do- ing O.W.L. practice papers-"

"Hermione," Harry glared and hissed through gritted teeth, "Will you shut up for a bit, please? I'm trying to concentrate,"

Oliver felt sorry for the boy. He was just fourteen and he was going through all this stress and worries when he shouldn't be. After all, they were against a _dragon._ Despite the other night facing off a real dragon, Charlie says that Harry and the other champions won't be so lucky to tame it like Oliver apparently can. Although, Oliver decided not to mention about his...new talent.

"Oh no, he's back again," Hermione grunted in irritation and rolled her eyes, "Why can't he read on his stupid ship?"

For once, Oliver agreed on something with her when he looked to what she was talking about. Viktor Krum slouched in, cast a surly look over at the three of them, and settled himself in a distant corner with a pile of books. _Pfft, thinks he's SO smart huh? Now I know **why** he's been at the library lately. Guess he figured out the first task first before we did._

"Come on, Harry, we'll go back to the common room...his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away," Hermione stood up and was gathering her things.

And sure enough, a gang of girls tiptoed in, one of them wearing a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist. And guess who was there among them? One sneaky Ronald Weasley. Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw him and then was marching ahead of Harry and Oliver.

"Hey, we could always strategize in my office," Oliver suggested as Harry looked up at him.

"I've never actually thought you'd _had_ an office," Harry smiled.

"Cheeky. But it's my old Captain's quarters. Dumbledore thought it would be alright if I had it again since there's not Qudditch going on since I can't really use Madame Hooch's," Oliver reminded himself that he had the Reserve practice tonight, "Anyways, how about we go read up, and then I have to go to meet with my team,"

Harry was happy with that arrangement and nodded, following Oliver side by side to his office.

"So, how is Puddlemere United anyways?" Harry asked as they walked together.

"Doing good...at least they didn't kick me out because of the Daily Prophet. They know bollocks when they see it," Oliver smiled, knowing that some of the players tend to get rumors around them thanks to the lies of the Daily Prophet.

Harry's smile faded, "I-I'm still sorry about that,"

Oliver sighed and stopped him, then smiled, "Hey, I told you it isn't your fault. It's the devil woman. She really gives witches a bad name, honestly,"

Harry laughed as he nodded but then bit his lower lip, "Actually, n-now that I have you alone, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. But we got interrupted the other night and everything,"

Oliver tilted his head then smiled, "Well, I'm all ears. What's up?"

"W-well...it's something I've been hiding for a while now," Harry started, fiddling with his fingers and then shifting nervously with a blush, "I just...you've been with me the whole time since I was placed in the Tournament, and I thank you for that. I feel safe and I trust you with anything, including my life,"

Oliver flushed a bit and looked sheepish, "Daw Harry, you're my friend, of course I'd look after ye,"

"Which is why I have to say this!" Harry blushed then breathed out as his eyes looked big, "P-please don't hate me for this,"

"Why would I hate you? What's wrong?"

Harry's lower lip trembled as he then was about to say something when a stern woman's voice spoke up.

"Mister Wood, a word?"

Oliver looked up as he saw his old House Head, Professor McGonagall. He then looked at Harry who sighed and then gave a look that says 'we really need to talk later' and soon was walking away to give the two teachers a moment.

"Yes, Professor?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Wood, I have noticed something that's been happening under my nose," She sighed and gestured for him to follow, walking side by side, "As a fellow Lion yourself and a teacher, I must ask of you a favor,"

"Of course Professor," He didn't want to jump into conclusion just yet.

"I've noticed Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter aren't, how you say, 'hanging out' anymore," She then looked like a worried mother, "They are not concentrating in school, especially Mr. Weasley since Mr. Potter is...busy," She was trying not to frown, "Could you please talk to Mr. Weasley?"

"Er..." Oliver felt his heart constrict for a moment but nodded his head, "Yes Professor, I shall talk with Ron,"

"Very good," She nodded once and started to walk away, and Oliver saw the relieved smile before she turned away.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find Ron.

Oliver smiled softly as he saw the redhead was sitting on a rock near the Black Lake, skipping rocks as he seemed lost in thought. He looked so serious, something that Oliver didn't think he'd see from the fourteen year old. Straightening himself up, he then started over to him and coughed, getting his attention as Ron looked up and then eyes widened.

"W-wood?" He then stood up and then frowned, "D-detention isn't until tonight, _sir,"_

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You can drop the 'sir' Ron, it's just me,"

Ron sighed as he then huffed and turned away, "What do you want?"

The Scotsman sighed as he sat next to Ron and then pursed his lips for a moment, silence surrounding them for a minute or two. Now that he was alone with the boy, he didn't know what to say. One hand, Ron was still the baby brother of his best friend. On the other, a part of him liked that he was this close to the younger boy. It was...sort of relieving.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Harry,"

Ron's eyes hardened as he was standing up, "Sod off,"

Oliver grabbed Ron's wrist and stood up as well, "Don't walk away, everyone seems to be worried, even McGonagall!"

"Let go of me!" The red head snarled as he was trying to shake the other off of him.

"No, talk to me Ron!" Oliver's eyes looked pleading now, "I don't like seeing you two suffer and not talking," _I don't like that you're upset over this, not being close to your best friend over something so petty. I also don't like that you like Krum more than me but that's another story._

"Why do you care!? You are always with Harry anyways, so worry about him not me!" Ron was pulling his arm off and rushing away from him, Oliver standing there in shock.

He then shook his head and chased after him, "Ron! Wa-wait!"

He was rushing to go after him but then paused as he then hid behind a tree. Ron had bumped into Viktor Krum, and was a blushing and bumbling mess as he was trying to talk to the man and was holding a parchment and quill up for Krum to sign. Krum didn't look at least bit interested and seemed to be saying something to him and was walking away, and Ron was looking downcasted. Oliver's blood boiled as he was then sneaking away and was going to give Krum a piece of his mind. But he then blinked as he saw that Krum mysteriously vanished before he could catch him.

 _Slippery eel isn't he?_ Oliver frowned as he then sighed and wanted to go back and see Ron, but then blinked as he saw Ron was gone too.

"...Damn,"

* * *

" _Diffindo!_ "

It was days later that Harry and Oliver were following one Cedric Diggory. It was Harry's good natured heart that told Oliver that they should tell their fellow Hogwarts Champion since they were on the same team and all. Oliver watched as Harry cast a spell and Cedric's bag split. Parchment, quills, and books spilled out of it onto the floor. Several bottles of ink smashed. A swore was heard from Cedric as he bent down.

"Don't bother," He said in an exasperated voice as his friends bent down to help him, "Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on," He smiled as he watched them leave.

This was exactly what Harry had been hoping for, and Oliver smiled as Harry looked so happy that it worked. Harry slipped his wand back into his robes, waited until Cedric's friends had disappeared into their classroom, and hurried up the corridor, which was now empty of everyone but himself, Oliver and Cedric. Oliver soon followed afterwards.

Cedric blinked as he looked up to see them and smiled.

"Hi," He grinned in greeting, picking up a copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ that was now splattered with ink and chuckled, "My bag just split, can you believe that? Brand-new and all,"

"Cedric," Harry said quickly, "The first task is dragons."

Cedric looked up and blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Didn't you hear him? He said that the first task is dragons," Oliver frowned at him, "They've got four, one for each of you, and you've got to get past them."

Cedric stared at him, then at Harry, who was biting his lower lip in hopes that he'll believe them. Oliver then was sighing as he could sense that Cedric was looking doubtful for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Cedric said in a hushed voice.

"Dead sure," Harry nodded, "I've seen them,"

"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know!"

"Never mind," Harry spoke up as Cedric looked at Oliver for a moment, but the fourteen year old continued, "But I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now — Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too,"

Cedric straightened up, his arms full of inky quills, parchment, and books, his ripped bag dangling off one shoulder. He stared at Harry, and there was a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes. Oliver wanted to sock his face but the look on Harry suggested otherwise.

"Why are you telling me?" Cedric asked.

Harry looked at him in disbelief, and Oliver was soon was pinning the Hufflepuff to the wall and growled as Harry came up to him.

"Oliver no!"

Oliver paused then sighed, releasing Cedric as he looked sort of shakened a bit. He was sure Cedric wouldn't have asked that if he had seen the dragons himself. Although, Oliver knew that Cedric would've found out on his own, but Harry was forever a saint.

"It's just...fair, isn't it?" Harry spoke softly to Cedric, and Oliver could see that the Hufflepuff looked guilty, "We all know now. We're on an even footing, aren't we? Besides, you and me are of the same school and all,"

Cedric bit his lower lip as he nodded his head but all three heard clunking noise coming their way. Oliver turned around and saw Mad-Eye Moody emerging from a nearby classroom.

"Come with me, Potter," He growled and then looked at Cedric, "Diggory, Wood, off you go."

Harry stared apprehensively at Moody then looked at Oliver. Oliver bit his lower lip as well in unsureness, but then nodded once and gave a look to Harry to say that he'll be okay. But something inside his stomach twisted. He shouldn't leave him alone, but Dumbledore trusted this guy anyways, right?

Harry then looked down then nodded as he then followed the man down the hall as Cedric was then looking at Oliver then hummed.

"Well...if I didn't know better. Maybe the Prophet has some half truths," The Hufflepuff said as he then turned and walked to his class, leaving Oliver there to think for a moment at his words.

* * *

"OLIVER!" Harry jumped over Oliver's back once he actually found the Scotsman's old Captain's office, and Oliver almost fell off his chair as Harry was on him, "Oliver, I need you to help me!"

"Woah, easy there squirt!" Oliver blinked, placing his quill down from grading the first years quizzes and looked over at the excited boy, "What is it?"

"I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

And so they practiced.

They didn't have lunch, but headed for a free classroom, where Harry tried with all his might to make various objects fly across the room toward him. He was still having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping like stones to the floor. It was only with Oliver's kind encouragements and yet stern instructions (just like the good old days in Quidditch when Oliver was still captain) that got Harry right on track. Harry wanted to skip Divination to keep practicing, but Oliver tutted that Harry shouldn't be skipping class just because of the Twi-wizard Tournament.

After Harry's Divination class, the two had dinner together in Oliver's office, then returned to the empty classroom with Hermione in tow, Oliver just making excuses to the teachers that they were serving detention under him. They kept practicing until past midnight. They would have stayed longer, but Peeves turned up and, pretending to think that Harry wanted things thrown at him, started chucking chairs across the room. The trio left in a hurry, and went back to the Gryffindor common room, which was now mercifully empty.

At two o'clock in the morning, Harry stood near the fireplace, surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and Neville's toad, Trevor. Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm.

"That's better, Harry, that's loads better," Hermione said, looking exhausted but very pleased.

"I agree, good job Harry," Oliver smiled brightly.

"Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Harry joked with a smile of his own, throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so he could try again, "Threaten me with a dragon. Right!" He raised his wand once more, "Accio Dictionary!"

The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.

"Harry, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly.

"Just as long as it works tomorrow," Harry said. "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds,"

"MMm that's true," Oliver hummed, as Neville was getting his frog back and sitting next to him.

"That doesn't matter," Hermione firmly said with a huff, "Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep. You're going to need it,"

"And ah, t-thanks for not hurting Trevor from all this," Neville smiled as he and Hermione went their separate ways.

Oliver took a stand, "I should get going too-"

"Wood, sit down, we still need to talk!" Harry spoke now as he looked up at him with bright green eyes.

Oliver looked shocked, blinking his eyes and sitting down obediently.

"I'm getting tired of being interrupted and if I am going to die tomorrow from dragons then I want to say something before I get barbeque'd tomorrow!" Harry panted out as he then was closing his eyes and Oliver's eyes soften.

"W-well then, go on, spit it out already," Oliver gestured as Harry sat next to him.

Harry then breathed out then was looking at the fireplace for a moment, fiddling with his hands for a moment, "...I didn't know how to feel about this. I've never actually told anyone how I felt about...well,"

Oliver looked confused as Harry breathed out.

"I like someone...hell, I love someone very much but I don't think they notice. I want to tell them but..." Harry laughed, "I don't think they'll love me in return because-"

"Oh Harry," Oliver felt his heart leap out of his chest and scooted back, "Ah! I-I appreciate the sentiment but...but Harry, I see you as a little brother and-"

"Huh? No! No!" Harry was waving his hands up and blushing brightly, "I-I was talking about someone else!"

"...Waaaaaht?" Oliver was at a loss for words as his ego was deflated for a moment, but relieved that it wasn't him.

Harry then looked like he was going to cry in frustration and laugh in hysterics, "I-I wanted to talk to you because you're best friends with the one I love. I wanted...to see what you think..."

"Wait..." Oliver held his hands up as he then eyes widened, "Oh my Merlin, do you like-"

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he then was blushing brightly.

Oliver was smiling from ear to ear as he then was hugging a confused Hary and was laughing out loud.

 _Finally I catch a break! Wait 'til Percy hears about this!_

* * *

And so that night after telling Harry that Percy actually did like him back, but was too stubborn to admit it, the two were motivated to do more and had been focusing so hard on learning the Summoning Charm until it was five o'clock in the morning.

They had a good few hours sleep 'til they met each other again and were grinning from ear to ear.

Today was the day.

The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure — though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there.

Oliver was having a good morning, despite trying to call Percy, but unfortunately the male wasn't answering his owls or the floo calls. But ah well, he was pretty excited. He talked strategy from Harry, and was impressed on what he had planned with Professor Moody. Soon it was game time and Oliver and Harry were finishing up eating their breakfast together in the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to them. Lots of people were watching.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now! You have to get ready for your first task!"

"Okay," Harry nodded, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione whispered next to him with a nervous smile, "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah," said Harry in a voice that was most unlike his own as Oliver patted his back.

"I'm coming with you. I'm your coach after all," Oliver smiled as Harry smiled back weakly.

They left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself either; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione was. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," She said softly now, "Just keep a cool head. We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand. The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you...Are you alright?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and smiled weakly, "Yes, I'm fine."

She nodded her head and looked to Oliver, telling her to take care of Harry, which made Oliver nod with a confident smile. She was then leading them toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry and Oliver saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," Professor McGonagall breathed out, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "And wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there. He'll be telling you the — the procedure. . . . Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry responded in a flat, distant voice.

She left him at the entrance of the tent. Harry went inside. Oliver was about to go in when he felt a hand over his shoulder. He then turned and saw Percy and eyes widened for a moment.

"Perce-"

"Please..." He spoke softly as he then looked like he had been crying all night. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't had any sleep. "...Take care of Harry okay?"

"He's going to make it. Just believe,"

And with that, Oliver was then going inside of the tent, leaving Percy there looking like he was going to cry again.

* * *

 _Time flies._

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling with a smile from the stands, "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Oliver was smiling brightly as he saw Harry had gotten the egg in a quick flash and was riding his Firebolt over to them at the entrance to the enclosure.

"HE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Oliver was shouting and whooping as he then pumped his fists in the ear and then was grinning.

This was WAY better than winning the Quidditch House Cup!

Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he flew back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums, and came in smoothly to land. Oliver smiled and placed a hand over his heart in relief.

He had got through the first task, he had survived. . . .

"That was excellent, Potter!" Professor McGonagall cried out as the boy got off the Firebolt — which from her was extravagant praise, "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score. Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already..."

"Yeh did it, Harry!" Hagrid sounded hoarsely, "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' —"

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry smiled brightly, interrupting him as he then was looking to the side, Oliver smiling at him in pride.

Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket. "Nice and easy does the trick, Potter,"

"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent, please..." Professor McGonagall ushered him in.

Harry walked out of the enclosure, Oliver soon following, but not before hugging each other.

"You did it squirt," Oliver smiled then was ruffling his hair.

"I think the dragon didn't hurt me because I smelled like you," Harry winked as Oliver gaped a little but chuckled, as he realized that Charlie must've told Harry about Oliver's little mishap with the Hungarian Horntail.

Soon the two went in and Madam Pomfrey was standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons!" She said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry inside.

The tent was divided into cubicles; Oliver could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least. The Hufflepuff grinned over at them, as Oliver smiled weakly at him. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's shoulder, talking furiously all the while.

"Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky. This is quite shallow...it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though,"

She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wand, and he felt it heal instantly.

"Now, just sit quietly for a minute — sit! And then you can go and get your score," She bustled out of the tent and the two Gryffindors heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Harry didn't want to sit still, and Oliver could tell. He was too full of adrenaline. Oliver winked as he then shushed him, helping Harry to his feet, and were sneaking out the mouth of the tent when suddenly two people had come darting inside — Hermione, followed closely by Ron.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost. Oliver looked worried for a moment as he then was about to say something when Ron spoke up first.

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "Whoever put your name in that goblet — I — I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" Harry glared coldly, "Took you long enough,"

Oliver and Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly, shuffling his feet with the kicked the puppy eyes.

"It's okay," Harry sighed, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it,"

"No," Ron shook his head, "I shouldn't've —"

" _Forget it,_ " Harry firmly said and raised a brow, giving a look.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back. Hermione burst into tears as Oliver was looking relieved.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told Hermione, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" She shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling as she was murmuring 'boys' under her breath.

"Barking mad," Ron laughed, shaking his head, "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores..."

Picking up the golden egg and his Firebolt, feeling more elated than he would have believed possible an hour ago, Harry ducked out of the tent, Ron by his side, talking fast. Oliver smiled as he watched the two friends go then blinked as he then felt a punch in the arm and looked over at Percy, who had a serious look on his face and a slight flushed expression. Oliver just grinned, knowing that Percy had apologized silently in his own Percy way, and soon punched his arm back with a bark of a laugh, showing that he was forgiven.

 _Harry did it. And it seems we got our best friends back._

* * *

 **So the first task is done with :D And hey, Ron and Harry are friends again, and so are Oliver and Percy. And oho, nope, Harry likes someone else (Sorry Wood xD). What did you guys think? Anyways, on the next chapter, The Yule Ball is to be announced, Old Skeeter is up to her tricks again and Oliver is conflicted about his feelings. Hope you enjoyed reading and reviews are appreciated :D Makes me motivated to write more. Until then, have a good week!**


	7. So Close Yet Still So Far

**~You're Mine (The Series)~**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter sadly. It would be nice if I did though, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Oliver smiled as he was ushered into his old House Common Room by the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, greeted by everyone there. Apparently there was a party for Harry's victory and he was invited.

Speaking of the guest of honor, sure enough, when Harry and his other two friends entered the Gryffindor common room, it exploded with cheers and yells again. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted Harry zooming around the Horntail's head on his Firebolt, though a couple showed Krum with his head on fire (Whaaaat? This wasn't Oliver's idea...maybe?)

Oliver was hugging Harry once more and congratulating him, as he now noticed Ron was looking at them funny. None the less, the three of them and Hermione were getting food, happily sitting together and chatting with everyone happily with song and laughter.

"Blimey, this is heavy," Lee Jordan said all of a sudden after eating, picking up the golden egg, which Harry had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands, "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly, "It's in the tournament rules!"

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry muttered, so only Hermione and Oliver could hear him, and she grinned rather guiltily as Oliver chuckled softly.

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" Several people echoed with smiles and excitement.

Lee passed Harry the egg, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and prised it open. It was hollow and completely empty — but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. Everyone was covering their ears and screaming out in pain, as Harry dropped the egg on the ground and covering his own ears. Ron was screaming out as Oliver suddenly was covering his ears and pulling Ron to him protectively.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears as Harry picked up the egg and was slamming it closed again.

"What was that?" Seamus Finnigan blinked and rubbing his ears, staring at the egg, "Sounded like a banshee...HEY! Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was someone being tortured!" Neville yelped frighteningly, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," George scoffed, rolling his eyes, "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing...maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry."

Harry gave a glare at George, who grinned innocently.

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" Fred offered all a sudden.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned.

"It's all right," Fred waved, "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch —"

Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out and Oliver dropped his on the plate again with a stern glare. Fred laughed.

"Just my little joke, Neville...and don't be so serious Oliver, honestly, you'll look like Percy,"

Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," Fred nodded, grinning at her. He put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf. " _'Anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!'_ They're dead helpful...get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish,"

"How do you get in there?" Hermione said in an innocently casual sort of voice.

"Easy. Concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and —" Fred stopped and looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"

"Nothing," Hermione waved quickly with a tight smile.

"Going to try and lead the house-elves out on strike now, are you?" George raised a brow with a smirk, "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into rebellion?"

Several people chortled. Hermione didn't answer.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" Fred said warningly, wagging his finger at her like Mrs. Weasley does, "You'll put them off their cooking!"

Just then, Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary.

"Oh — sorry, Neville!" Fred shouted over all the laughter. "I forgot — it was the custard creams we hexed —"

Within a minute, however, Neville had molted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He even joined in laughing.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them — seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

"You're lucky that I'm very interested in buying a few than reporting you," Oliver teased as he held up his Sickles and the twins grinned mischievously.

"See, this is why we like you and glad that you're Percy's best friend," The twins laughed as Oliver shook his head.

* * *

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry and Ron both jumped and looked up. Oliver was actually called in because of the announcement that was to be made. Honestly, it surprised Oliver himself that he was told with the rest of the teachers and the coaches of the champions. Oliver was just told to be there, since he was Harry's coach and all.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," Professor McGonagall sternly said, an angry look sent at the pair of them, "I have something to say to you all,"

Harry looked at Oliver, wanting to know why he was there, and Oliver just smiled.

"The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. The boys looked horrified at some sort of boring old ball as the girls were looking excited. And the girls looked around at Harry, who looked really confused and frightened. Oliver just chuckled as Professor McGonagall ignored them.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then —"

Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to — er — let our hair down," She said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

Oliver grinned a bit then looked over to Harry and Ron, winking at them cheekily as the two boys laughed quietly. The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter — a word, if you please,"

Oliver smiled even more as Harry proceeded gloomily to the teacher's desk.

Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners —"

"What partners?" Harry blinked in confusion, looking at Oliver for a moment.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," She said coldly. "Your _dance partners,_ "

Harry's face was cutely frightened as he then blushed

"Dance partners?" He squeaked and then shook his head, "I don't dance,"

"Oh yes, you do," Professor McGonagall bristled irritably, "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry seemed to be daydreaming for a second then was shaking his head furiously with an embarrassed look, "I'm not dancing,"

"It is traditional," Professor McGonagall said firmly, "You are a Hogwarts champion, and _you will_ do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But — I don't —"

"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way and was walking out the room.

Oliver smiled as he then was placing an arm around Harry then grinned, "Well then, let's get yourself a dance partner then shall we?"

"But I can't dance Wood!"

"Hey, hey, if there's one thing I'm grateful for about my mother. She actually sent me to ballroom dancing classes when I was seven. So don't worry, I'll teach ya," He winked and soon was sweeping Harry out the door.

* * *

"Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry asked Ron and Oliver as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at Harry. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one?" Ron suggested with a shrug, "Got any idea who you're going to try?"

Oliver tilted his head as he saw the blush on Harry's cheeks, not sure if Harry was still thinking of Percy, or of Cho Chang. Harry might've said that he loved Percy, but it didn't mean that Harry's crush on Cho was gone. It wasn't serious, but if things go the way they were, Percy would be stuck being stubborn and Harry would be pushed with Cho.

Harry was saying then that he'd rather have another round with the dragon than ask a girl out. Oliver was just merely around him at the moment to be Harry's 'wingman'. Ron was also there to help (even though he was finding a date himself, which made Oliver peeved a little). Everyone in the fourth year and above seemed to be staying for the holidays than going home, and they all seemed to be obsessed with the coming ball — or at least all the girls were, and it was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold. Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night...Oliver was sort of both fascinated and frightened. He was glad he was just a teacher.

"Listen, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you." Ron assured Harry as he was surprisingly not jealous sounding as he might've been, and Oliver smiled at this.

"Who are you going to ask, Ron?" Oliver asked with a grin as Ron flushed.

"Er, not sure," He was rubbing the back of his head as Oliver nodded, his hope hidden in his smile.

* * *

The next few days after that, Harry, Ron and Hermione were with Hagrid for tea, and that left Oliver coming back from his practice with his Reserve team. He was coming out from his office when suddenly Oliver was approached by a smiling Rita Skeeter.

"Hello Mr. Wood-"

"Go away," Oliver said flatly, and was turning the other way, holding his training bag, as he heard the clicking of the high heels of hers following him, "I'm not taking anymore interviews with you,"

"Aw, don't be like that Mr. Wood. May I call you Oliver?" She called with her catty grin.

"No, you may not. Now leave before I call Dumbledore on you,"

"Just a few questions, Oliver," The trying of a seductive voice made Oliver want to gag, "Are you talking Harry Potter to the ball? Or is there trouble in paradise and he's going with someone else? How is your relationship with your young lover?"

"Ms. Skeeter, _please,"_ Oliver turned to her and then was standing in full height and glared, "Harry and I are NOT together. We are just friends and he is just like family to me. I am helping him the best I can out of this bloodbath of a tournament. Excuse me," Oliver then turned to walk away.

"One last thing," Rita called out and Oliver sighed, regretting turning back as he saw her smirk, "There has been talks that you have a dislike to Viktor Krum...any chance maybe that you are pretty worried about him stealing someone from you?"

Oliver froze for a moment then turned sharply around, satisfied when he heard a pop and water swishing sounds and Rita screeching horrified, the sound echoing around the hall. Oliver laughed as he was walking away happily. Thank Merlin he ordered Fred and George's wandless smelling liquid dung bombs beforehand.

* * *

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Harry didn't believe half of them — for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters. Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Harry didn't know, never having had access to a wizard's wire- less, but he deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) that they were a very famous musical group.

Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday, and spent most of it talking to Harry about the perfect Summoning Charm Harry had used during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Oliver was the same way for his classes and just let the first years have a little playful Quidditch match, and Oliver being the referee.

Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions — as Binns hadn't let his own death stand in the way of continuing to teach, they supposed a small thing like Christmas wasn't going to put him off. It was amazing how he could make even bloody and vicious goblin riots sound as boring as Percy's cauldron-bottom report (and that was saying something to Oliver). Professors McGonagall and Moody kept them working until the very last second of their classes too, and Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than adopt Harry. Staring nastily around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

"Evil, he is," Ron said bitterly that night in the Gryffindor common room, "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying."

"Mmm . . . you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" said Hermione, looking at him over the top of her Potions notes.

Ron was busy building a card castle out of his Exploding Snap pack — a much more interesting pastime than with Muggle cards, because of the chance that the whole thing would blow up at any second.

"It's Christmas, Hermione," Harry placed his two cents in lazily; he was rereading Flying with the Cannons for the tenth time, sitting on Oliver's lap comfortably as the said older boy was reading over his shoulder.

Hermione looked severely over at him too, "I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes! And Oliver, you should be encouraging him!"

"Like what?" Harry said as he watched Joey Jenkins of the Cannons belt a Bludger toward a Ballycastle Bats Chaser.

"That egg!" Hermione hissed.

"Come on, Hermione, I've got till February the twenty-fourth," Harry said.

"Harry has done so well in the first task Hermione, let him have a bit of rest and we'll figure things out after new years," Oliver spoke up calmly as he turned the page of the book.

"But it might take weeks to work it out!" Hermione shouted at both of them, turning red in the cheeks, "Harry's going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and he doesn't, Oliver! Didn't you say that to always be prepared for the matches ahead?"

"That's for Quidditch...and I wasn't _that_ bad in my leadership was I?" Oliver raised a brow.

"Leave them alone, Hermione, Harry's earned a bit of a break," Ron spoke up with a shake of his head, and he placed the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows.

Harry covered his mouth as he smiled behind his hand and Oliver was chuckling out loud, followed by two identical ones behind them.

"Nice look, Ron! Go well with your dress robes, that will."

It was Fred and George. They sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, Oliver and Hermione as Ron felt how much damage had been done.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked all of a sudden as he was seated on one armrest on Harry and Oliver's chair, as Fred sat on the other side.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," George folded his arms and raised a brow.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" Ron asked.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," Fred warned, waving his wand threateningly, but then smiled, "SooOOoo~...You lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," Ron sighed and slumped back into the couch.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," Fred surprisingly looked at Oliver, and the Scotsman looked away.

"Who're you going with, then?"

"Angelina," Fred promptly said with a smile, without a trace of embarrassment.

That surprised Oliver. He recalled that Angelina did have a thing for Fred, but would deny it by saying she'd rather snog a snake than to go out with Fred Weasley.

"What?" Ron blinked, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," Fred clicked his fingers with a 'Oh yeah!' look. He turned his head, crumpling a random parchment and throwing it at the girl's head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him after being hit with the paper ball, "What?" She called back in irritation.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Fred asked with an innocent yet charming smile.

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"...All right, then," She said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face, Oliver noticed.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, winking "Piece of cake~" He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on,"

They left. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows and looked across the smoldering wreck of his card castle at Harry.

"We should get a move on, you know...ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Oliver coughed a bit as Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.

"A pair of — what, excuse me?"

"Well — you know," Ron said, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with — with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately — and she's really nice!" Hermione defended with a frown.

"She is a sweet girl," Oliver said in agreement, gaining a grateful smile from Hermione.

"Her nose is off-center," Ron pointed out.

"Oh I see," Hermione's hair looked like they were about to fly up in her anger, "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er — yeah, that sounds about right," The redhead was raising a brow, looking confused.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

Ron gaped a little and looked at Harry and Oliver, both of them shrugging.

"Anyways Harry, have you considered what I suggested before?" Oliver looked to Harry, who was looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Who would Harry ask anyways, you?" There was something about Ron's laugh that made Oliver uneasy.

"Er, no. Even if that sounds like a better option. Sorry Wood," Harry grinned up at him but then hummed, "I-I wanna ask Cho out,"

Oliver was sighing, wondering if he should mention Percy, but rather not do so when Ron was in the room.

"Well then, go on mate, tomorrow morning then! We will get dates for sure!" Ron spoke in conviction as he was getting up and then stretching, "W-well, I should be getting to bed," Ron was then waving to the two of them, but his eyes lingered at Oliver for a moment, then disappeared up the stairs.

"Will you be going to the ball Oliver?" Harry asked innocently, as Oliver grinned.

"Of course I will. I want to see you dancing anyways," He teased, as Harry huffed, puffing his cheeks out a bit.

"You _still_ haven't really taught me," He murmured in annoyance.

Oliver chuckled then was pushing Harry gently off of his lap and stood up. He then was pulling out his wand, then was magicking the room, so it was dimmed, only the fireplace lighting for them as soft music was playing somewhere around them.

He then was bowing like a gentleman and then placed his hand out, "Alright then, let me teach you then,"

Harry raised a brow, as he then took the hand and stood up, "I'm dancing the boy's part, alright?"

"Fair enough, but you'd have to be taller for that," Oliver joked, earning him a stamp on his feet as he then laughed, "Easy there squirt. Now then, take my hand then placed your other hand on my waist,"

"Y-You're what now?" Harry asked, blushing.

"My waist. If you're going to dance the male's part, then you have the hold the lasseh's waist," He winked as Harry nodded, gulping as the fourteen year old did as he was told.

"Alright, now, follow what you have to do..."

 _ **You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.**_  
 _ **The music playing on for only two.**_  
 _ **So close, together.**_  
 _ **And when I'm with you**_  
 _ **So close, to feeling alive.**_

Oliver smiled as he then spoke to Harry softly as the song played, counting 'one two three, one two three' as Harry was leading. There was a few times that Harry was stepping on his feet, and Olive patiently went on teaching him. It was a good thing that Oliver took lessons from his mother and her dumb women's dance club, otherwise he'd be just as lost as Harry was just is now.

"C'mon Harry, in time with the music, okay? You're doing really well," Oliver said warmly, as Harry was still flushed, apologizing every five minutes that Harry did the wrong move.

 ** _A life goes by,_**  
 ** _Romantic dreams must die._**  
 ** _So I bid my goodbye_**  
 ** _And never knew._**  
 ** _So close, was waiting,_**  
 ** _Waiting here with you._**  
 ** _And now, forever, I know_**  
 ** _All that I wanted_**  
 ** _to hold you so close._**

"I-I don't think I can do this!" Harry spoke up, wanting to pull away but Oliver kept him still.

"You can do this Harry, if you can make this dance with me, then you can sweep Cho off her feet," He hated to say that, especially when he wanted his best friend to win Harry's heart, but Harry was still confused of his feelings so Oliver decided to go with the alternative.

Harry then was stopping the dance for a moment, slowly a bit so that they were just swaying together, hands together and bodies close, "O-Oliver..." His eyes averted down, "...You think I should...ask Percy?"

Oliver smiled softly, then tilted his head, "That's up to you, what does your heart say?"

Harry looked up at the other, as he then looked thoughtful but then shook his head as he then started to lead in the dance once more, surprising Oliver for a moment as he tried to keep up with Harry.

 ** _So close to reaching_**  
 ** _That famous happy end._**  
 ** _Almost believing_**  
 ** _This one's not pretend._**  
 ** _And now you're beside me,_**  
 ** _And look how far we've come._**  
 ** _So far we are. So close..._**

Harry then was then smiling as he was getting the steps right, and Oliver laughed freely, enjoying with the other as they were dancing around, and somehow...everyone in the common room had vanished. It was just the two of them. It didn't feel like they had a care in the world right now. Oliver could admit that this dance was even better than when he's practicing Quidditch. It wasn't timed, calculated or planned. It was...just a dance. A simple dance that made both boys happy.

"You're doing brilliant Harry!"

"Haha! I-I can't believe this! I'm dancing!"

What they didn't know, was that someone was watching them in confusion...and of hurt.

 ** _Oh how could I face the faceless days_**  
 ** _If I should lose you now?_**

Ron was standing at the top of the stairs, wanting to come back down to ask Harry about a homework he forgot when he saw Oliver and Harry, dancing and smiling to each other like that. It baffled and confused him. He then kept himself crouched down, and hidden from side as he watched them some more, his eyes burning for some reason.

Why...why was he feeling like Harry should step away from Oliver.

He didn't know what he was feeling right now.

All he knew was that he didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

This was his best friend and some older student he used to look up to.

This shouldn't bother him...right?

 ** _We're so close to reaching_**  
 ** _that famous happy end,_**  
 ** _And almost believing,_**  
 ** _this one's not pretend._**  
 ** _Let's go on dreaming_**  
 ** _for we know we are..._**

Suddenly, Harry then stopped dancing and looked up at Oliver with a small smile and a blush, staring into his eyes as Oliver stared back, blinking in confusion as he didn't know _why_ Harry was staring at him like that.

"Harry?"

And then, Harry suddenly was leaning up and kissing Oliver on the lips.

Ron was falling back onto his arse and then eyes widened, feeling as if cold ice water was just splashed down his spine. Tears welled in his eyes as he clutched at the front of his shirt. Why does it hurt? He couldn't breath! He then shook his head and then was racing back to the Dorm Room.

Harry broke the kiss and then eyes widened in shock, stepping back as he then placed his hand over his mouth, "I-I...I'm sorry I..." He then was turning around and rushing out of the room.

Oliver just stared at where Harry was standing before, his heart thudding against his chest as he then looked like he was going to faint.

 _What just happened?_

 ** _So close, so close_**  
 ** _and still so far..._**

* * *

 **Oh no! Heat of the moment perhaps? Or is there something Harry isn't telling Oliver? And Ron is feeling things, what does this mean? How will this affect the friendship that was just mended? And What is Oliver going to do? Find out in the next chapter. Next time, Harry asks Cho to the dance, despite the conflict of what happened with Oliver that night, and gets rejected. Oliver gets into a fight with Percy again, and Ron wants to talk to Oliver alone about something. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated :D Until then, have a good day!**


	8. Dr Neville and the Surprise Guest!

**~You're Mine (The Series)~**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter sadly. It would be nice if I did though, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

A week has passed and the Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. The decorations were up, and they were the most stunning things yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armor, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude.

But it still didn't help the dilemma that was coming forth.

Hermione was wondering _why_ Oliver, Harry _and_ Ron were acting strange.

Harry looked flushed and couldn't be near Oliver anymore, guilt in his eyes while Ron was looking angrily at Oliver and Harry when he thinks no one is looking, and was forcing himself to smile and joke around...a lot. Oliver, mostly, was keeping quiet, lost in thought at times and spoke when only addressed.

It was driving Hermione bananas.

"What has gotten into you three?!" Hermione was asking them, looking at them during lunchtime outside near the blacklake, joined by Neville and Ginny.

Harry looked up from eating his treacle tart, and blinked, "W-what's wrong Hermione?"

"What's wrong?!" Hermione was waving her hands up and down, letting out a short laugh of disbelief, "You, Ron and Oliver are acting strange, just like when you and Ron were fighting about your name being placed in the Cup! Now I want to know what's going on now!"

Neville and Ginny looked confused as Harry flushed and then was looking down and Oliver was looking up, both of them flushing as Ron then was throwing his sandwich to the ground, standing up and marching away. Ginny, the worried sister, was getting up and following after Ron, calling his name. Neville then saw Hermione was letting out a frustrated shriek when Harry nor Oliver said anything and soon was stomping away too.

Neville decided to break the tension as he coughed, sitting cross legged and then smiling patiently, "Alright...I suppose you two have something to talk about. Why don't you guys talk it out? Gran always says that it's better to let everything out or you'd explode, she says. Not best to let everything out in a bad moment, eh?"

Harry bit his lower lip, and before Neville could leave, Harry burst out with a cry, "I-I'm sorry about that kiss!"

Neville's eyes widened as he immediately sat down, as Oliver looked floored.

Harry sighed and then was tearing up a bit, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't...I don't know what came over me that night. The music, the dancing...a-and the way you made me feel happy and so free f-for the first time in my life. I didn't know _why_ I kissed you I just...didn't want the happy feeling to end,"

Neville never felt so intrusive, but he couldn't make a sound or movement to go as he just watched, inthralled.

Oliver blushed a little then was averting his eyes away then rubbed at his arm, "I-it's alright...I'm just...confused now," _I broke my promise already, even if I didn't really say it out loud. I felt like I cheated. Like I betrayed Ron. I must've, because I kissed his best friend,_ He thought as he then felt shame and guilt once more.

Neville watched a little more of them and then was clapping his hands once to get their attention, "Seems like you have a lot of heavy stuff on you. My nan used to take me to a therapeutic healer that helped me with all my problems. I learned a thing or two from her, and perhaps I can offer an ear to you both and perhaps give some insight to your dilemma?"

Harry and Oliver's jaws dropped at the boy's suggestion, and Neville was shrinking down a little and looked embarrassed.

"W-we don't have to do it though, it's okay-"

"I think that's a good idea..." Oliver breathed out and smiled, then looked to Harry, "W-what do you think?"

Harry nodded as he then smiled, "I mean, Neville is a good friend. And he can keep secrets right?"

"Of course Harry," Neville nodded, "You two don't even have to listen to each other, I can talk to you one on one,"

And so, since Harry and Neville didn't have anymore classes after this, Neville decided that he could sit with them and talk one on one. Oliver was first, and a silence charm was around himself and Neville as Oliver was spilling out everything, from his feelings, the Quidditch world Cup, Rita Skeeter, and even about Ron. Neville just stayed quiet, nodding his head a few times and never interrupting. Oliver was thankful for that. Harry was next, and he soon was talking his heart out to Neville as Oliver watched them mouthing to each other for a moment then Neville nodding as Harry continued.

Soon it was finished and Neville looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke softly, "I do think the root of the problem is that you haven't talked to the object of your affections about this. I know it can be scary," Neville looked at Harry and Oliver's nervous faces, "But honestly, if something isn't done soon, I think that everyone's relationships will never be the same again. No, they never will now, but the friendships will be strained if nothing is done,"

"I-I can't. N-Not now," Harry shakily said as he then looked down.

"I understand for you why," Neville then looked to Oliver, "As for yours...you have to talk with your person and tell them the truth. About everything. Your insecurity and jealous will go wary if you just keep it all bottled up inside,"

Oliver looked sheepish at that but then nodded, "I-I'll tell him after the Yule Ball,"

Neville looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't as he just nodded in understanding, "Alright, but don't keep it for too long...sometimes, you don't know what happens around you until it's too late,"

* * *

"Er — Cho? Could I have a word with you?"

Giggling should be made illegal, as all the girls around Cho started doing it. She didn't, though. Oliver was standing at the sidelines watching them. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. But he had to be supportive of Harry's decision. It would be hypocritical to ask Harry to go with Percy instead and tell his prat of a best friend that he loves him.

Cho just smiled at Harry and nodded, following him out of earshot of her classmates, who were still giggling. Harry turned to look at her and had a cute blushy expression on his face and was looking nervous as hell.

"Er..."

Cho stood there looking puzzled, watching Harry stuttering and turning redder, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

The words came out before Harry had quite got his tongue around them. "Wangoballwime?"

"Sorry?" Cho blinked in puzzlement, "I-I didn't catch that..."

"D'you — d'you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked finally, willing the redness of his cheeks to go away.

"Oh!" Cho exclaimed in surprise, and she went red too, "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," and she truly looked it. "I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh," Harry looked like his heart was being shattered into a million pieces. Oliver felt like smacking Chang with a broom, "Oh okay," Harry said, trying to look like it wasn't a big deal, "No problem,"

"I'm really sorry," She said again sincerely.

"That's okay,"

They stood there looking at each other, and then Cho said, "Well —"

"Yeah,"

 _This is painful to watch,_ Oliver thought with a grimace.

"Well, 'bye,"

She was walking away, and Oliver thought it was all over until Harry called after her, before he could stop himself.

"Who're you going with?"

Oliver winced as Chang spoke up again with a weak smile.

"Oh — Cedric...Cedric Diggory."

"Oh...right," And soon, Harry was walking away pretty fast and Oliver was running after him.

"Harry..." He murmured, walking to his side as they matched pace together and Harry was growling a little.

"Ugh! Cedric's a useless pretty boy who doesn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup!" Harry let out as Oliver frowned.

"Hey, that isn't nice,"

Harry sighed and then was sniffling a bit, "I-I know, I'm sorry I just..." They reached the Gryffindor Entrance, "Fairy lights," he said dully to the Fat Lady — the password had been changed the previous day.

"Yes, indeed, dear!" She trilled, straightening her new tinsel hair band as she swung forward to admit him.

Entering the common room, Harry and Oliver looked around, and they both froze as they saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked shyly as they approached the Weasley siblings.

Ron looked up at Harry, a sort of blind horror in his face.

"Why did I do it?" He said wildly as Oliver raised a brow, "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" Oliver asked before Harry could.

"He — er — just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny. She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically.

"You what?" Harry and Oliver said, one was confused and the other was panicked.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again, looking like he was about to be sick, "What was I playing at? There were people — all around — I've gone mad — everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall — she was standing there talking to Diggory — and it sort of came over me — and I asked her!" Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable, "She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then — I dunno — I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"Y-you aren't making sense, but I got the gist of it," Oliver murmured, and soon was placing a hand over Ron's shoulder in comfort and watched as Ron was snapping out of it then blushing.

"She's part veela," said Harry. "You were right — her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it — but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."

Ron looked up with wide eyes as Oliver looked at Harry.

"I asked her to go with me just now," Harry said dully, "and she told me."

"Oh Harry," Ginny looked sorry for him as Ron was shaking his head.

"This is mad," Ron groaned, "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone — well, except Neville," He then perked up, "Hey — guess who he asked? Hermione!"

"What?" Both Harry and Oliver blinked, completely distracted by this startling news.

"Yeah, I know!" Ron chuckled, some of the color coming back into his face, "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff — but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville . . . I mean, who would?"

Oliver frowned at this as Harry was shaking his head.

"Don't!" Ginny looked at her brother, annoyed. "Don't laugh —"

Just then Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" she said, coming over to join them.

"Because — oh shut up and stop laughing, Ron — because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" Ginny puffed her cheeks out and glared at a sheepish Harry and a pouting Ron.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron murmured sourly.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily, smiling a little, "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.

"Hermione, Neville's right — you are a girl. . . ."

"Oh well spotted," She said acidly.

Ron was grinning as he then looked like he had decided on something, and it was making Oliver's stomach turn, "Well — you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't!" She snapped.

"Oh come on," He said impatiently, "He need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has!"

"You know, you can always go with a blo-"

"Shut up Wood,"

Oliver gaped at Ron.

"I can't come with you," Hermione shook her head, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone,"

"No, you're not!" Ron turned his annoyance and anger to Hermione, "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh did I?" Hermione stood straight, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," He laughed, running his fingers through his hair, "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily, "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories again, Harry and Oliver wincing at the slamming of the doors.

"She's lying," Ron scoffed, watching her go.

"She's not," Ginny said quietly, shaking her head.

"Who is it then?" He asked sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," That was her cool reply.

"Right," Ron rolled his eyes, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just —"

"I can't," Ginny sighed in exasperation, and she went scarlet too, "I'm going with — with someone,"

"Who?"

"Not telling! You and the twins will tease me!"

Ron was getting riled up as Oliver then was biting his lower lip as the siblings once more were arguing. Maybe he should take Neville's advice and ask Ron instead?

Ginny seemed to be shaking her head as she then excused herself and left the common room.

"What's got into them?" Ron exploded as Harry shrugged, still a bit sore about Cho.

Ron was then throwing his hands up in the air and soon was walking out of the room too, leaving Harry and Oliver alone.

"Anyways, Harry, what now?" Oliver asked.

Suddenly, the Weasley twins were climbing into the common room, eyes wide and looking a little...shellshocked. Which was sort of new and suspicious.

"Harry..."

"A snake graduate-"

"-Is here to see you," They both finished together and were stepping to the side.

Harry's eyes widened as he then was looking over at a tall blond young man that seemed to be Oliver's age, bright crystal blue eyes sparked at the side of seeing the Boy-Who-Lived and smiled softly, as Harry's brightened.

"Terrence!" Harry yelped and was rushing over to him and jumped at him for a hug.

Terrence Higgs, a Slytherin graduate and the old Seeker that Harry faced in his first year, chuckled and caught him in the hug, "It's nice to see you again, little lion cub,"

"Higgs," Oliver breathed out in surprise, blinking as the twins looked unsure, "What brings you here?"

"Well," The blond smirked as he held Harry close, "I heard that the youngest Hogwarts Champion doesn't have a date. So I'm doing this as a favor from a badger,"

"A badger?" Harry blinked as he looked confused.

"Plus it's an excuse to see you again, I kind of missed you," Terrence smiled softly with a tiny blush and Oliver wasn't dumb.

 _This just got MORE complicated._

* * *

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost.

Oliver was reflecting on what has happened these past few days. Apparently Terrence Higgs, one of the nicer Slytherins out there, was close friends with Harry after their first match together. Terrence also seemed to have a thing for the boy, and everyone seems to notice except Harry himself. And Harry apparently had said yes to be dates for the Yule Ball with Higgs. Oliver was glad for Harry, he really was, but there was also the factor of-

Suddenly Oliver felt a punch over his face and was soon flat on the snowy floor. He then spluttered and propped his arms up and then looked to the one that hurt him and saw a steaming Percy glowering down at him.

 _Not again,_ he thought as he was getting up, "What now, Perce?"

"I-I can't believe you let Harry take that snake to the Yule Ball! And he's too old for him! AND A SLYTHERIN!" Percy was shouting at him, and it was a good thing it was just the two of them outside (It's really cold out and Wood likes to think when it's cold).

"First off, Higgs is an alright guy outside of the field," Oliver was rubbing his jaw and then huffed, "And Harry can make his own decisions. I'm not his dad,"

"Still you are his teacher and his 'coach'. You should be disciplining him and be responsible!" Percy shouted as Oliver bristled.

"Ye should t'en man'up 'nd tell 'arry 'ow ye feel! 'Nd stahp usin' Penneh as yer beard-o!" He told Percy off as the redhead growled.

" _I...am **not** **gay**!" _ Percy gritted his teeth as Oliver then huffed.

"Ye could've fool'd meh!"

"You're unbelievable! You don't care about Harry at all!"

"T'at's rich, comin' fr'm ye!"

"I care for Harry but not in that way! You're just being stupid by letting this happen!"

"Ye t'e one t'at let it happ'n not me!"

Percy was then glaring at him then was sighing and then leaned against the wall, "L-liking Harry was a mistake. I ended that in his third year Oliver. I couldn't...Penny is the right one for me,"

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing and shook his head, and was turning away and storming off.

* * *

Ron was breathing out a little as he was then sitting alone near the black lake. Hermione _still_ wouldn't tell him who was taking her, and he was still convinced that she was just lying so she could sit in her room all night, crying that no one would take her.

He then heard giggling and looked over to the side and eyes widened as he saw Harry was holding hands with some blond bloke. His blood boiled as he then was getting up, marching over to Harry and then shouted at him.

"You're a foul git!"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at Ron, as the blond was shielding Harry from him.

"Oi, watch your mouth Weasley,"

Ron glared at the male, "Stay out of this!" He then looked to Harry, "I can't believe you're cheating on Wood!"

"...Eh? Cheating?" Harry asked as Ron looked frustrated.

"I saw you two snogging the other night. You were dancing and then you were kissing up near the fireplace!" Ron blurted out as Harry's eyes widened.

"Woah, you kissed Wood?" The blond spoke, who know Ron recognized was Terrence Higgs of Slytherin before.

"T-that was in the heat of the moment! Me and Wood aren't together Ron! Really!" Harry waved a hand as he then softened, "T-that's why I was acting weird. I didn't want to kiss him but I did. I was thinking of someone else when I did it, and you must've felt awkward about it. I'm sorry,"

Ron then calmed down as he then looked...relieved, yet confused, "So...you and Wood aren't boyfriends,"

"I should hope not, he's my date for the Yule Ball," Higgs spoke up with a grin as Harry giggled.

"...Harry, he's a Slytherin," Ron pointed out as Higgs rolled his eyes, "You want to take him?"

"I had no one else, and he is my friend," Harry smiled happily as the older boy squeezed his hand.

"Well...if you're happy mate, I'm happy," Ron then saw Oliver was walking back to the building, "I-I gotta go,"

Harry blinked, but nodded as Ron was rushing past them and was trying to catch up with Wood. He didn't know why, but he needed to talk to him. He was soon calling out his name when suddenly he was then approached by Viktor Krum. He gaped for a moment then was shaking his head, deciding to be starstruck later and was chasing after Wood again.

"Wood!"

Oliver was then pausing, slowing down as he then turned his head, and looked at Ron surprise, "R-ron?"

"Er, you think I can talk to you alone?"

Oliver looked unsure but nodded, "Su-sure. Let's go to my office eh?"

And pretty soon he was leading Ron to the Quidditch captain's office. Ron sat himself on one of the comfy cushioned chairs and Oliver was getting himself a drink, then offered some to Ron.

"So, what can I help you with?" Oliver asked as Ron flushed for a moment.

"W-well...um," Ron was a loss for words, and Oliver was waiting patiently with soft brown eyes. Ron felt himself staring at him for a while. That was until suddenly the door slammed open and Ron jumped out of his seat as Oliver smiled weakly.

"Oh!" Cedric looked embarrassed as he was hiding someone behind him, and the Hufflepuff grinned, "S-sorry about that lads. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Both Ron and Oliver said at the same time and Cedric whistled a bit awkwardly, stepping back then closing the door behind him. Ron sighed as he then looked back at Oliver, who was rubbing the back of his head and looking around the room for a moment.

"L-look...I wanted to talk to you because...I think that I need to figure something out,"

Oliver looked up, then felt his heart race as Ron was stepping towards him slowly. _Oh Merlin, what is happening right now?_

Ron then was blushing a bit then closed his eyes, "W-wood...would you-"

And suddenly, the door slammed open once more and Oliver was growling.

 _Oh for crying out loud, who in the bloody wizarding world keeps-_ He turned his head to look and see who was disrupting him and Ron, but eyes widened as he paled.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER...until Christmas. Thaaaat's right, I'm taking it until I get a lot more reviews for this story and my other stories/oneshots. Plus I need the break, and this is a good time to take one. Anyways, I'll be writing a good Yule Ball and everything, including the many POVs of characters like Harry and them. Anyways, on the next time...The Yule Ball Chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are REALLY appreciated. So yeah, go ahead and leave some. See you on Christmas!**_


End file.
